TEMPTING TILL THE END
by SEXY TIME
Summary: Well my name is Tara, im half vampire half human.. and- Oh god this is boring! let me just say that I never did anything to Zane in the first place so he can just suck it!i mean really! its not like i killed his family! That stupid dog!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my precious children! indeed its true ^_^ i have created a new story and i hope you all still love me and don't hate me after the horrible HIATUS i put on my other story. anyway just read! :D**

**-sexy time**

**Tempting Till the End**

So here's the deal, there's a 17 year old girl, or should I say half vampire, that is being thrown off an airplane to go to an, all vampire school. Seriously, they are throwing her off the plane, strapped with a parachute. Why you ask? It's the easiest way to get off without stopping. Yeah, she didn't like that very much, considering how they barely informed her she was being thrown off, 2 minutes before it happened.

She should have known there was something fishy going on, when they told her to put on the parachute when she got on the plane. Well she's not as fast thinking, or as talented as she would have been if she were a full vampire. She's clumsy, over paranoid, and at the moment is grabbing on to the ceiling bar for dear life.

Who is she? It's me! Tara Valentine! And I really don't feel like dying because these stupid people are trying to throw me out of a flying airplane! Mother of Jesus, help me!

"Let go of the bars, Hun, or you will miss your stop!" the flight attendant told me, or should I say yelled, over the loud wind coming in through the open door.

"I'm not getting thrown off this stup-"

Suddenly the woman kicks me in the back, which let me tell you, does not feel good. I'm pretty sure if I were a normal human she would have broken my back in 3 different places, leaving me paralyzed. But instead I was currently falling down, into who knows what.

Oh, shit! What was it that man told me about this parachute? Pull the handle in the back? Where's the handle!??

I felt around for the handle looking frantically till I found it. Oh thank you God! I pulled it without thinking and I could have sworn I had whiplash. I really don't feel good now.

I floated down till I saw a huge school and all those butterflies came fluttering back into my stomach.

I landed in front of the school bars and the parachute went over my head blinding me. When I had finally got the stupid thing off my head and stood up, I saw a shadow hovering over me. I looked up quickly only to have a face full of luggage come smashing down. I went down like a fat kid on cake.

This is definitely going to suck.

When I removed my luggage off my face and stood up dusting myself off, I heard someone... choking? I turned around quickly to see a guy standing behind the gates, his hand over his mouth, holding back laughter.

I narrowed my eyes. So it's going to be 'that' kind of school year. The girl that got hit in the face with her own luggage.

**TOUGH ISNT IT? ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS SO I KNOW IF YOU ALL WANT ME TO CONTINUE! ILL LOVE YOU BUNCHES! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**ello everyone! i decided to post this! _ i hope you all are enjoying this story..... if not go ahead and tell me! T_T i can take it! lol just leave reviews -_- because i cant tell whether you all like it or not. anyways! read and enjoy! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 2

Not so friendly after all

Once I managed to get everything settled into a mini golf cart that the -stupid- kid that laughed at me had, we made our way towards the school. Why we are using a golf cart to get to school, you ask, because the school is a freaking mile away from the entrance gates.

"So… um my name is Matt." The kid told me, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Awesome…" I said bored. Some people just don't take hints…

"So, I can tell by your scent that your not full vampire, why are you coming to this school?" he asked me.

"You ask me." I told him.

"Uh, don't you mean 'you tell me'?" he asked me like a dumbass.

I let out a frustrated sigh and ignored him the rest of the way. I didn't even want to come to this stupid school! My foster parents that were in charge of other kids, mostly vampires, made me come here, because they thought it would 'do me some good'. Whatever that meant.

My real family died when I was 5 years old. They said they were going out to hunt and never came back. They left me and my mom alone at home, because my mother was only human and my older brother inherited the vampire genes from my father, who was a vampire. I'm only half a vampire though, I don't need blood; I can eat regular food and everything. Most vampire myths are false, like the sunlight burning thing. That's fake, they only said that so they wouldn't be hunted by humans, and so that they could blend into the human environment.

So anyways, a bunch of werewolves' came to my house and murdered my mother and would have murdered me too if it weren't for that secret panic room in the house. When they left I finally came out and found my mother dead. Yep, scarred me for life I suppose.

My train of thought was interrupted because we finally made it to the front school entrance. Dumbass helped me unload my luggage and bring it to the front of the schools door. He has this really big key and opened the door, which creaked really loud and made me jump a little. I followed him in and he took me to the office room where the principle sat awaiting for my arrival. When I walked into the office, the principle quickly shut off the game he was playing on the computer and sat up straight to look at me.

"I suppose you are Tara Valentine?" he asked me.

"That would be me!" I said with fake enthusiasm, and a hand up in the air.

He gave a genuine smile, and stretched his hand out that had a paper in it. I took it quickly and read my classes. Wow, I only had two.

"Um… what exactly is taste class 101?'" I asked him confused.

"It's where you taste blood, and find out which exactly you prefer. Such as, mine is jealously. The blood that belongs to a jealous person, appeals to me more then the others."

"Uh-huh." I faked understanding.

The only other class I had was gym, and that was a nightmare. Well, I'll have to deal with it somehow.

"Well then, thank you very much"- I lied to him, then stiffened-"oh, umm… am I going to have a roommate?" I asked him, hoping I wouldn't.

"Oh of course not!" he told me incredulously. "Some students here have trouble holding back their urges, and I don't want you getting bitten or hurt, so you'll have your own room."

I sighed with relief. Well that's a good start.

"Mathew, show Miss. Tara to her room please." He told dumbass. Yes I have officially started calling Matt, dumbass.

"Yes, sir!"

He motioned me to follow him and so I did. We walked out of the office room and into the hall.

"Um, your room is on the second floor." He told me like I was retarded and didn't see the floor level on the paper the principle gave me.

We passed by a bunch of curious people, or vampires. I had allot of glares come my way and curious glances from bystanders. Let me tell you that if a person glares at you, just hope they aren't cock-eyed, because those are just scary. I just smiled and continued to follow matt who was carrying my luggage like it was nothing. And I know it was something because I packed allot of crap in there. Not to mention that it fell on my head.

We went into an elevator, yes I said an elevator, then pressed floor 2 out of 10 floors. That's a lot of floors for a school. When the elevator doors opened, the smell of something I hadn't smelled in over 12 years filled the elevator. The smell of, Werewolf. I immediately stiffed up and almost growled. Yes growled.

Instead, I heard a growl come from outside of the elevator doors.

"Um, Tara this is the floor, you need to get off before the doors close." Dumbass told me quickly.

I stiffly walked out into the hall and the first thing my eyes caught was a pair of dark green eyes. They watched me just as closely as I was watching them. What the hell was a werewolf doing in an all vampire school anyway?

His eyes seemed to be watching me cautiously as though I was the threat. His eyes trailed a path from my midnight black straight hair to my chest and to my flat stomach and lower to my converse covered feet then back up to my sea green eyes. He narrowed his eyes as I passed by him to get to my room.

I must admit Mr. Cranky werewolf man wasn't that bad looking. Well he was pretty hot with his black hair that was just long enough to shadow over his eyes. His figure wasn't muscle man huge but he wasn't scrawny either. He had muscles, but not the nasty vein popping kind. They looked all natural. Just enough to prefect his already perfectness.

Of course I wouldn't admit that to his face or anyone else's. Not with him glaring dagger at my back as I walked away. I finally made it to my room and when Matt finally put my luggage inside it looked like he wanted to say something to me but I slammed the door closed. In his face.

I slouched against the door once it was closed and heaved a sigh of relief. That werewolf dude was really intimidating, but I won't let him see that. He gave me chills when he eye searched me. Did he really think I was a threat? I'm only half vampire for crying out loud!

**Anyone see that one comming? anyone? O_O is there anyone even reading this!? T_T i hope so! any who please please leave reviews so i know what the hell is going in in your head! :D toodles!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello My Fellow readers! :D yes, indeed it's me! and i've update! so don't hate me! T_T lol anywho! just read!!!! :D**

**-sexy time**

Chapter 3

Umm…what the crap?

"I'm not waking her up, you wake her up!" someone whispered fiercely to another person.

"Are you stupid? I can tell she doesn't like me, you wake her up!" the other person whispered louder.

From what I could tell in my fake sleeping was that the second dude was most likely Dumbass (Matt). The other person was a mystery, except that it was another dude.

"Then poke her!" I heard the mysterious person say to Dumbass.

"You poke her Mr. I'm not afraid!" Matt whispered aggressively back.

"Can you guy's keep it down I'm trying to sleep" I snapped, flipping the pillow off my face to glare at their surprised ones.

"Sorry, it's just that its 7:00 and that's when everyone gets up." Matt told me sheepishly.

I glanced at the dark window, where no light seemed to be coming in. I looked back at matt angrily.

"You woke me up at 7:00 at night!?" I screeched.

"Well that's when we get up." He stated.

"YOU, that's when YOU get up, not me!" I stretched and flopped over on my belly and I heard a gasp.

Aw, crap. They probably saw my ass. Of course I sleep with underwear on, but mine are always the Joe boxer kind. The kind that rise up. I think I don't need to explain anymore. Not to mention I was only wearing my bra and underwear. I mean its really not comfortable wearing clothes to sleep.

Hey if it was my choice id sleep butt naked, but times like; sleeping in a strange school filled with people, can really make you wear at least undergarments.

"What never saw someone's ass before?" I yanked my head back to glare at the two dudes at the side of my bed. Of course once I did that there heads shot up to look at my face. Caught them staring at my ass. Bastards.

"Uh, I…" Matt turned red and so did the other kid.

I rolled my eyes and threw the blanket over me so that I was completely covered. Idiots.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out! I'll get up in a minute." I snapped at there embarrassed faces.

They practically ran to the door to get out. And once they did I heard them behind the door breathing heavily. I smirked and got up. Now, how did they manage to get through my locked door? Hmmm…

I walked over to the bathroom to get started.

Once I got out, I found some comfy clothes to wear, but then decided I didn't want to wear it. Instead I put on some tight black skinny jeans and a shirt that said "Suck it up".

I walked over to the door and opened it, only to have the same dude that was in my room earlier to stop in front of me.

"Excuse you." I said getting annoyed.

"Sorry, I am supposed to escort you to your classes." He said tiredly.

"I only have 2 fucking classes!" I said between clenched teeth.

I heard him sigh and began walking, so the only thing I would do was walk with him. We went into the elevator and up 5 levels until we stopped at level 7. We walked out and stopped at a door that said "Taste". Can't get anymore obvious then that, right?

He opened the door for me and I walked in. The class immediately hushed up and turned their heads at my direction. Well, this is awkward.

"Class, this is Miss Tara Valentine. She's a new student here." The teacher told the quiet class. They continued to stare at me for a moment then immediately began chatting at once, about me. Lovely.

I walked over to an empty seat in the far corner and people hushed up as I neared them. I sat down quietly in the corner where I was alone, thank god.

Why was I even in this class? I didn't even need to drink blood, let alone find out the kind I like. Which I highly doubt I will like any.

"Hey Zane!" I heard an annoying girl's voice call out to someone who just walked in.

Of course I wasn't paying attention because I had my eyes closed and sat slouched in the chair. Everyone went quiet, me being nosy I opened my eyes slowly to find that werewolf dude standing in front of my desk with his arms crossed over his chest. I'm assuming his name was Zane, but hey, I could be wrong.

My eyes trailed up to his dark green eyes and just stared at him with boredom.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually you can. You can get out of my seat." He told me with the same bored tone I used.

I looked down at the desk I was sitting in and looked back up with a raised brow.

"I don't see your name on it." I stated the facts.

He just smiled, a very cold, chilling smile, and then shrugged. He sat down in the chair next to mine and didn't say a word.

I continued my little charade of closing my eyes and slouching more down in my seat. I could feel his intense glare on me the entire class. I huffed and let my head drop backwards in the chair. I opened my eyes, staring up at the lights above. I heard him smirk and I rolled my head to the right to stare at him.

He didn't even hide the fact that he was glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes on him then smirked, looking back up at the ceiling. Too bad his desk isn't farther away from me. He was only about 2 feet away, which was really not a good feeling having him next to me.

The bell rang thankfully and I tiredly slipped out of the chair and stood up. I turned to leave only to have wolf man blocking my way. I crossed my arms under my chest which wasn't a good idea because that drew his eyes down to my chest.

I cleared my throat, getting his intense attention back to my face.

"Do you mind? You're kind of blocking my way." I told him sarcastically.

"Why exactly did you come to this school?" he asked, completely ignoring my request.

"Does it really matter? Now move before I make you." I threatened him.

I saw amusement flash in his eyes and he smirked.

"I doubt you could move me. Besides your only half bread."

My jaw tightened and I wanted so badly to jam my boots up his ass.

"Coming from a dirty mutt attending a vampire school." I raised my eye brow.

His jaw tightened and I smirked. So he doesn't like being called mutt. Well I don't like being called a half bread either. Stupid mutt.

I attempted to go around him but he blocked it. Ok this dude is really getting on my nerves.

I let out a tired breath and looked up at his serious face.

"I'm not really sure why you dislike me, but I don't care. So move out the way or ill move you. That's the last time I'm going to warn you." I said irritated.

I'm not really sure how I'm going to move him, but he doesn't know that. In fact; I don't even think I'm capable of moving him.

"I'd like to see you try." He taunted me.

I pulled back my arm ready to punch the living daylight out of him, but a cold hand grabbed mine before I could do anything.

"Fighting on school grounds is prohibited Miss Valentine." The teacher told me.

I glanced back at the teacher and loosened my body. I shook off his hold and began walking towards the exit.

"Whatever." I said before leaving.

"Zane Armani, you shouldn't taunt students, you know…"

I didn't listen to the rest of what the teacher told Zane because I immediately froze up. I stopped where I was walking and I could feel my breathing turn heavy. It couldn't be!

Armani?

The last name of the family my father and brother murdered. The same family that took revenge and killed my mother. The same werewolves!? Dear gods no wonder he hates me. Wait, he knows? He would have been as young as me when this happened. But, he would have killed me the moment he saw me if he knew who I really was. What my family really did.

This is going to be a problem. Wait, if he hates vampires so much, why is he in this school? No, he probably just hates "half breads". What am I going to do when he finds out? No! I should be just as angry as him. They killed my family as well!

So this means war!

**Uh... yeaaaaa....... Can anyone see where this is going? :D i bet you cant! :O ... O_O anyway... PLEASE leave reviews. even if you hate this story! leave a review and tell me how horribly disgusting and dumb my story is, i mean really! i just want to know what you people think about it!!!!!! Anyway... i should be updated soon... so stick around kiddos!!! :D**

**-sexy time**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH EM GEE! yes yes its me! im back again, but sadly i wont be updating for probably.....2 weeks, finals are comming up, my father is in jail, and i really just hate life at the moment! Well, i hope none of that interferes with my writing! :D Well read! :p**

**-Sexy time**

CHAPTER 4

Bastard!

How ironic that when I finally get to Gym class I would have him in my class too. Seriously? Not only do I have Dumbass in my class but I have to have Mr. cranky were-wolf man as well? How much more can the God's "bless" me?

I probably shouldn't have thought that because in walks the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. Of course, dummy me, I would just stare and she would look my way giving me the ugliest sneer I've ever seen. And of course she would also walk straight to Zane, the were-wolf. Hugging him and smiling as if just a minute ago she wasn't sneering at me. But, hey its life, right?

I most likely shouldn't have been happy when I seen the look of annoyance on his face as she clung to him, but I was anyway. My train of thought was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a guy, who didn't look that bad. His hair was semi-long and pulled back into a pony tail and his face was a friendly one. He was a couple inches taller then me and he looked fit.

"Hey, I'm Alex." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"Oh, hi I'm Tara." I said shaking his hand. You're probably wondering why I wasn't a douche to him, but I don't have an answer for that yet.

"So, you're the new girl everyone's been talking about…" his sentence trailed off as he studied me.

"Yeaaaa… that's me." I said stretching the A.

I was a little concerned why we were still shaking hands and I'm guessing he realized that we still were, so he stopped and took his hand back.

I raised my eye brows waiting for something to be said or done.

Before he could say anything the Mutt popped out of nowhere.

"Alex…" he acknowledged him and continued. " Are you willing to be the other teams' captain?" he completely ignored me.

Alex's casual posture was starting to give me anxiety.

"Are you willing to lose today Zane?" Alex asked him smirking.

For some reason the tension around them felt like it was suffocating me. Or maybe it was the fact that Zane had completely ignored me.

Zane gave a fake creepy laugh before saying "You are seriously asking me that?"

"What's the point in even starting the game when we know your going to lose again?" Alex said casually.

Zane inwardly growled and laughed again.

Before he could even say anything miss prissy said, "Whatever, you totally cheated last time Alex."

So now I know whose annoying voice I had heard last period.

It was evident that Zane was irritated by miss prissy.

"And you should keep your little nose out of peoples business, Jenny." Alex said in a sing song kind of voice.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Get into your teams so we can get started!" the coach yelled, and whistled.

I wasn't even sure what game we were going to play but I soon found out when Alex took my arm and we walked towards a Volley ball court.

Oh… this is bad…

He threw me a red shirt and shorts and told me to change really quickly, and so that's what I did.

When I stepped back out it was quiet and people were staring at me. Oh god, did I put the clothes on wrong!? Did I forget to put my shorts on? I checked myself and I looked fine but why were people staring at me?

"Come on Tara! Hurry we are about to start!" Alex yelled across the gym. I hurriedly ran towards him and nearly tripped over my own feet.

Once I got to him I quickly asked "Is there something wrong with me? Everyone was staring." I fidgeted with the tight red shirt and shorts.

Alex turned and stared at me for a second before shaking his head. "No, nothing is wrong… it's just… well you look good in it. Like it belongs there. And everyone else doesn't." he said, and I looked around at the other girls and he was right. Their clothes just didn't look right. They looked as if they were supposed to be wearing gowns and proper clothes. This was awkward.

"Ok, lets get started!" the coach yelled and whistled, starting the game.

I was doing so well avoiding hitting or getting hit by the ball until Jenny served for the other team and we kept hitting the ball back and forth but the worse part is that I was in the front and Jenny was making her way to the front of her side. She jumped and spiked the ball and I guess that was the last thing I remember.

All I can remember is that she was saying how "sorry" she was, but she was laughing. And I felt like someone was hovering over me. When I opened my eyes I saw 4 big eyes staring back. Two were Green and two were black. When I finally got myself to focus, it was Alex, and Zane kneeling over me. When did I get on the floor, anyway?

I rubbed my forehead with my hand and felt it hot and swollen. OH LORD! This was embarrassing! I bet I look like an alien right now!

"Tara…. Tara… TARA!" I heard Zane and Alex yell my name, bringing me out of my daze.

"Huh…" was all I could say.

"If she was normal like us, we wouldn't have to worry about her passing out." I heard Jenny say out loud.

"Jenny!" Zane and Alex snapped at her.

"What?" she asked as if she really didn't know.

"Seriously," Alex told her. "Do you always have to be a complete bitch?"

I heard her gasp and run away whaling. I started to get up, but stopped once a headache rushed to my head. "Ugh," I said rubbing my head.

Zane actually helped me up, which was surprising when you think about it. I would have said 'thanks' but I was still wasn't sure how he would react so I didn't. His hands hovered around my hips incase I fell again.

Alex took over and held me close to his side for support and we started walking towards a chair. Once I sat down I put my aching head in my hands and rubbed my head trying to take the pain away. Seriously, getting hit in the head with a ball that a vampire hit, is like getting hit by a moving bus going 50 m.p.h. It hurt like a bitch.

Alex told me he would be back in a minute with an ice pack and medicine for the pain. I felt a presence next to me and I looked over slowly to find Zane sitting in the chair next to mine just staring at me. OK, creepy.

"What." I snapped and immediately regretted doing so because my head hurt even more now. I squeezed my eyes shut quickly as if it would take the pain away along with Zane and the rest of the people around me.

"Nothing." Was all he said? "look-"

I cut him off before he could even start. "You don't have to be here right now, you can leave." I told him slowly so I wouldn't cause more pain to my head.

"I'm sorry she hit you with the ball. Had I seen it coming before it happened, I would have stopped it." He said crossing his arms and turning to stare somewhere else.

"Right…" I said not believing a word he said. "I'm sure you wanted to see that, like more the half the kids in this school did."

His head snapped towards my direction sharply and he narrowed his eyes. "I don't lie."

At this I opened my eyes slowly to stare at him. For some reason I started laughing then cringed.

He looked confused "what?" he asked.

"Ugh… Everyone lies." I said.

"I don't." he said as if it were a fact.

"Yeaaa… I'm sure you don't."

"I really don't." he said seriously.

"And how can anyone be sure of that?" I asked him curiously.

"You would just have to believe me." He replied.

Something was seriously weird about him. It was like… I did believe him. He looked like someone who probably wouldn't lie and would speak his mind.

"So if I asked you 'do I look fat in this outfit?' you would tell me the truth?" I said holding back a smile.

"Yes."

"So I look fat in this outfit?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No."

"But you just said I did." I said staring at him.

"No I didn't." he said confused.

"Yes you did, I asked if I looked fat in this outfit and you said yes."

"I was saying yes, that I would answer your question truthfully. And no, you don't look fat in that outfit." He said fidgeting.

"Just admit you called me fat." I told him seriously, trying to hold back my laughter.

He shook his head a little and leaned back. "No."

"Just admit-"I was cut off by Alex.

"I'm back." He said offering me the ice pack and a cup of water along with two small pills.

"Thanks, Zane called me fat." I added randomly.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"You called her fat?" Alex asked, turning sharply towards Zane.

Zane looked like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.

"No, I didn't." he said quickly, then adding an evil look towards me, but I turned away to swallow the pills.

"ZAAAANNEEE!" Jenny screeched. "Get Away From That Bitch!"

I looked up to see Jenny stomping her way towards me, horrible intentions in every step.

**O: uh oh! what will happen next? stay tuned! :) please leave reviews and ill try to update as soon as i can! Also, good news, My story "Left Behind" that has been put on hold is starting to blossom once again! i have an idea of the next chapter, but D: i just dont have the time to write it all down! but i will try my best! :D**

**Please please please leave reviews and tell me how much you hate/love this story!! :D**

**Till then,**

**-Sexy time**


	5. Chapter 5

**I worked hard for this!!! :D PLease leave reviews! and i hope you all enjoy!**

**-Sexy time**

Chapter 5

What a pain!

Seriously, I hadn't meant to spit the water in her face, but when she came flying at me so quickly I was stunned and spit the water out… on her face… that was a few inches away from mine now.

I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to comprehend whether I really just spit water in her face, or was she just imagining it. She leaned back away from me, and gently but roughly wiped the water out of her eyes.

I sat there horrified of what I've done. It's not like I meant to, but still…

"I didn't me-"I was cut off with a hard slap to the face. She had slapped me so hard my face literally turned to the right.

First I was a little confused, then shocked, and then pissed. This bitch did not just slap me.

I heard a hushed silence rush through the gym and then Zane and Alex started yelling at Jenny.

I turned myself slowly to face Jenny, and I could feel my face rush with blood.

I was going to make her wish she never did that.

Before anyone could even think, I had rushed past, both Zane and Alex. I lunged at her, tackling her to the ground and punching her face in. I could feel her measly attempt to fend me off but it didn't work, I just continued to punch her.

I'm guessing no one expected this because it took a full 45 seconds before I felt two icy hands and two hot ones pull me off of her. She was screaming and crying while the teacher tried to comfort her.

I shrugged off Zane's and Alex's hands and began walking towards the exit. Of, course I heard them call my name but I ignored them as I continued down the hallway towards the elevator.

Someone pulled me to a stop and turned me around quickly holding me by my shoulders.

"What were you thinking?" Zane almost yelled.

I almost felt a little disappointed until he said.

"Do you WANT to get expelled?"

I stared at him for a moment before understanding that he didn't want me to get in trouble for kicking Jenny's ass.

"No, I don't. But I won't let her push me around expecting me to just go along with what she wants just because she's 'better' then me." I said loudly, angry.

He sighed before saying, "You don't HAVE to put up with her, but you also don't have to beat the shit out of her."

"What other way can I get her off my back, Zane? Because saying 'fuck off' just isn't working for me." I said, getting agitated.

"OK, OK I admit that telling her to 'get lost' probably wouldn't work… and I'll also admit that seeing her get her ass kicked was enjoyable, But its just not the right thing to do." Zane said, gently shaking me, as if trying to get the point across.

I huffed and smacked his hands off me.

"Look, will you just try to not attack her again?" he asked gently. "Because there's only so many times that they will warn you before expelling you."

Before I could respond "Dumb ass" came up to me.

"The principal would like to see you in his office." He told me quickly as if almost afraid. Afraid of the principal or afraid of me, I wouldn't know.

I sighed loudly and started walking towards the elevator.

Zane followed me quickly and added "Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. My anger already started building up again.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling the hot blood rush to my face.

"What? No I'm not-"I cut him off.

"Whatever." I said walking away with 'dumb ass' following behind me, looking anxious.

"Tara!" I heard Zane yell my name before the elevator doors shut, blocking whatever he was saying, out.

Dumb ass was tapping his foot quickly

"Do you mind?" I snapped.

The tapping quickly stopped and the doors opened.

We made out way towards the principals office and we stopped right outside the door.

Matt hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" the principal said and I opened the door, awaiting the verdict.

The principal turned around in his rotating chair, with a smile on his face.

"Please sit down." He said. And so I did.

He stared at me for a minute before saying "So tell me how you got that bump on your forehead."

"Volley ball." Was my only answer, and he nodded his head as if understanding.

"And why did you attack Miss. Jenny in gym?"

"Because she slapped me." I mean really? Why else would i?

"I see… and why did she slap you?"

"Because, I accidentally spit water in her face."

"Ah, I see." He said nodding, and writing something down on his note pad. "OK, you are good to go. Have a nice day and stay out of trouble." He said with a smile.

I gave an awkward smile before getting up and walking out the door. Was that the weirdest, shortest moment in the principal's office, or what? I felt a little weird when I got outside and students were trying to play it off that they weren't just pressed up against the door trying to listen.

Dumb ass came up to me and asked, "So what happened?"

"Nothing…" was all I said, and I heard a lot of mummers after. I started walking towards the elevator when I seen Jenny's black and blue puffed face walk by with a teacher supporting her. They went to the principal's office and walked inside. I knew that she wouldn't get in trouble, considering how I didn't get in trouble. But boy was I wrong.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Dumb ass's face hovering over me. I stared at him for a moment before I shoved a pillow in his face. He twitched and moved back, getting the pillow out of his face and places it in front of him as a shield.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Richard Ramirez." I said in a bored tone. (* Richard Ramirez was a famous stalker also known as "Night Stalker")

He looked a bit offended. "I'm not a stalker, besides that guy stalked people during the night, and last I checked it's the morning."

"I've only been here for about a day and a half and both times I've woken up, you have been hovering over me." I said sitting up in my bed.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked me looking a bit sad, which almost made me feel bad… Almost.

"Never said I hated you." I told him lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you can just tell. Every time I try to talk to you, you ignore me, make irritated noises, or give me smart remarks." He said, stating the obvious.

"I didn't know you were that observant." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Look, you're doing it again." He exclaimed pointing a finger at me.

"OK, OK." I said waving my hands in the air. "It's not that I hate you, Dumb-, I mean Matt, its just that… well I cant really think of a good thing to say right now, since its in the morning and all and my brain doesn't start working till later on."

He stared at me with an irritated look. "It's because I laughed at you when your luggage hit you in the face, isn't it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… no need to bring up the past here." I said raising my hands in surrender. No one wants to know about that, its best to keep that silent. Besides, partially that IS the reason.

"I can read your mind you know." He blurted quickly and clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

I stared at him for a moment and laughed, then quickly stopped and stared at him.

"What color and I thinking of?" I asked. TEAL, TEAL, TEAL….. I thought.

"You're practically screaming Teal." He said.

"It was a lucky guess. What am I thinking now?" I started getting nervous. Roses are red violets are blue…. Matt smells like shit.

"Roses are red violets are blue –"he suddenly stopped and glared at me.

"I, uh…" suddenly I grabbed the pillow out of his hands and jumped at him covering his face with it. We both tumbled to the floor and he tried getting me off of him. I straddled him while forcing the pillow on his face. Don't ask me why I was doing this but I just did.

"Matt hurry up we are-"someone said, stopping as they opened the door.

Matt and I froze, and I looked up to see the same kid who was with him the other day standing in the door way gapping.

You know, you would be gapping too if you walked in to a room to see a girl wearing only a bra and underwear straddling some poor defenseless dude while covering his face with a pillow.

It was then that I remembered that I was practically naked and on top of Matt.

Matt ripped the pillow away from his face and gasped for air before yelling, "What the hell is your problem."

I just sat on top of him still holding my hands in the position as if I still had the pillow in my hands.

"Its not what you think." I told the kid at the door, giving a cheesy smile.

"Can… you get off of me please?" Matt said from under me and I looked down at him. He was turning his head to the side trying to avoid eye contact but I still caught the blush that crept up his face. Who would have thought vampires were capable of blushing.

I slowly got off of him and walked over to the bathroom to put on a robe. When I returned the kid was teasing Matt, and telling him that I had the HOTS for Matt's "bod". Clearing Matt was embarrassed and still blushing. To be honest I tried to ignore the fact that Matt was adorable. He looked to be the same age as me, with auburn colored hair that stuck out in different directions, kind of like an emo style but it was natural to him. He wasn't scrawny but he didn't have much muscle like the rest of the guys around here. I suppose that's what made him look so innocent.

He must have read my mind because he blushed and cleared his throat looking everywhere but at me.

"By the way, I'm Ivan Claude." The kid told me as if I really cared. I heard Matt chuckle then quickly stop.

"That's great." I told him in a way that he could tell I really didn't care.

"Well, we came to tell you that in a half an hour we all are going to meet outside for the race." Ivan told me.

"A race for what?" I asked confused.

"It's kind of like a monthly thing that we do here. We all go outside and have a race to see who can get to the stream first and then back."

"Where is this stream? I didn't see any in the airplane." I told them.

"It's a pretty small, but its about 10 miles away." He said. All I did was, stare at this lunatic. Who in the hell would race to go to a stream 10 miles away and then another 10 miles back!? What kind of retarded game was that?

"What do you get for winning?" I asked slowly. I hope they get about 10 million dollars for doing this.

Matt laughed probably reading my mind because he said "No, you don't get anything except bragging points."

I stared at them, my eye twitching with agitation.

"Well then…you guys have fun then." I said ushering them out of my room.

"Wait" Matt said turning around. "You don't have a choice, everyone has to participate." He said quickly.

I laughed in their face and nodded. "Oh, is that so? Ok then." I said shutting the door and locking it.

As IF. There is no way I'm going to some stupid monthly tradition they have.

By the time I took a shower and got dressed someone was at the door again.

Forgetting all about the stupid tradition I opened the door to see Ivan standing there, by himself with a smirk on his face. Before I could close the door Ivan had me by the arm and was dragging me towards the elevator. There is no way on earth that I'm going to this thing!

"Let go of me you crazy bastard!" I yelled drawing attention to us. I tried yanking my arm free only to hurt myself. He was holding my arm hard enough that it felt as if it would break, and I was sure it was about to until I was quickly let go and Matt was in front of me, growling.

"I told you to not interfere, Ivan." Matt said in a hard voice.

Ivan looked a little scared. "I was just trying to help you out Matt, we both know she wasn't going to come on her own." He said quickly with a smile and a fake laugh.

"She is none of your business, and the only reason I let you come along with me was because you wouldn't stop bugging me. But I can see it was a stupid idea to do so, so you can leave now. Don't bother her anymore." Matt said in a business kind of voice.

"OK, OK, don't worry I'll leave her alone. I wont bother her anymore." He said too quickly to even believe. He scurried away.

Matt turned around with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "If I had known he would get too attached I would have never let him tag along with me when I did my chores."

"Your chores?" I asked confused, while rubbing my bruised arm.

"Yea, I work for the principal, I'm pretty much the secretary. The only reason I am is because the principal is my uncle." He said, not looking at me.

Everything made so much more sense now.

"Here, let me see your arm." He said gently taking my arm and examining it.

"I'm sure its fine, just a little bruised that's all." I said, wincing when he touched a tender spot.

He looked a bit angry when he seen how much pain I was in.

"I'll get you some pills to take the pain away, and then we can go outside." He said looking at me as if to get my permission. I nodded and we got on the elevator.

10 mile race, here I come.

**Tell me what you all thinK!!!!! i need to know! leave reviews or ill Kill Zane!!!!! lol im kidding!!!!!!!!!! O_O or am i? O:**

**-Sexy time**


	6. Chapter 6

**READ READ READ! and enjoy! i hope you guys are super happy that this chapter is extremely long, -_- it took so freaken long to write this. well anyways read! :D**

Chapter 6

Stupid 10 mile race!

The pain in my arm was calming down, thanks to Matt. It was already pretty much healed, considering how I was half vampire and all.

I sat outside on a table bench watching over the other "students". I really, really don't want to do this.

"Hey, you ready?" a voice asked, from behind me.

I turned around to see Alex doing some stretches. I raised my eyebrows and stared at him.

"You guys are seriously doing this?" I asked, turning half way around.

Alex stopped his stretching and looked at me confused. Great he probably loves doing these races.

"Yes, its mandatory." He said walking over to the bench and sitting on top of the table.

"Yea, I know its mandatory, but do you all really go racing?" I stared at him, hoping this was all a lie.

"Yep, every single one of us. It's actually really fun-"I cut him off.

"For a VAMPIRE, Vampire… not a half vampire. You all don't get tired, but I do. Very easily, might I add." I told him rubbing my arm.

"Well, that is true, but it's not only vampires. Zane is participating too." He said getting up and looking around. "Speaking of the devil, where is that Mutt?" he asked.

"Sorry Tara, I tried telling my uncle but he wouldn't listen. He said you're just going to have to try your best." Matt said, walking up to us.

My shoulders sagged with the news and I sighed. Well that didn't work out the way I planned.

"It's alright; I'll just do it then." I said getting up.

"By the way, they have Jenny doing bathroom cleaning." Matt said with a smirk.

I turned to look at him. They have her cleaning the bathrooms when I'm the one who kicked her ass?

"Yea, I don't understand either." Matt said running a hand threw his hair.

I nodded and then looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Stop reading my mind!" I said quickly, pointing a finger at him.

"What!" Alex practically yelled looking at her and then at Matt.

Matt turned red and couldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"You didn't tell me you could read minds." Alex said, staring at Matt with a confused look on his face.

"Oh…" I said. Awkward, now I feel really bad that I just gave away Matt's secret. Not that I knew it was really a secret in the first place.

"HA! Just kidding!" I said throwing my hands in the air with fake enthusiasm.

Matt looked at me with an indescribable expression.

"It's alright Tara; you don't have to cover it up." Matt said, with a defeated voice.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alex asked, looking like he was about to loose control for some reason.

"Look don't worry about it, I can only read her mind. It's harder to read other vampire minds unless I have physical touch with them." He said, and then thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, it's hard to read Zane's mind too."

"What about my mind?" Zane said, popping out of nowhere, making all of us jump with a start.

"Matt can read people's minds." Alex told him and Zane raised his eyebrows.

"I can't really read your guy's mind, only if I touch you." Matt said hurriedly.

Zane just stared for a moment then shook his head.

"Where did this even come from anyways?" Zane asked looking around.

"I don't really remember." Alex said scratching his head.

A horn sounded and everyone looked up.

"It's starting in 5 minutes." Matt informed me.

I nodded my head and we started making our way to the crowded area of vampires. I looked over to see Zane taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked him incredulously.

He looked over at me with confusion.

"I'm getting ready." He said, like I was supposed to know this.

"Ready to have sex? Why are you getting naked?" I asked him, feeling like I couldn't breathe all the way.

"Changing into a wolf would mean tearing my clothes and I don't really feel like buying any new clothes." He said staring at me. "And why would I have sex now of all places?" he asked me with a weird expression.

Oh my goodness I'm an idiot. Of course he's going to change into a wolf.

"Ah… never mind. Forget I asked." I said shaking my head.

He shrugged and started taking his pants off. It was hard enough that I couldn't stop looking at his upper body, but did he have to take his pants off too? Well it's a good thing he's not going to take his Boxers off.

"What?" he asked, making me realize that I was staring.

I looked up at his face, already feeling myself blush, but I tried looking away before he noticed it.

"Nothing, I just really don't want to do this." I complained and lied at the same time.

"Ah-huh…" was all he said. I continued to look away and get myself ready for the big run.

There was the sound of a horn and before I knew it everyone was gone. I stood there like an idiot wondering where everyone went, until I realized the race had begun.

I started running and 2 minutes in I had already tripped on a rock. I sat in the dirt getting angry at how clumsy I was and getting angry at having to do this stupid contest.

I got up and started running again, making my way toward an open area.

* * *

Honestly I don't even know how long I've been running, the sun was going down and I was pretty sure everyone was home already. In fact I don't even know if I'm going the right way.

I stopped and looked around at all the bushes and trees. I really don't see any civilization close by, this is pretty bad.

My stomach growled and I punched at it.

"I'm such an idiot" I told myself.

I looked up in the sky to see dark clouds getting closer, which meant it was going to rain. I have to get back some how, forget the stupid river I'm turning around! I looked around and felt my stomach drop.

I can't remember which way I came from! This is so freaking bad!

Not only is it going to rain, but the sun is going down and I don't have the perfect vision of a vampire, I mean my eyesight is better then humans but its no match for complete darkness, especially if I don't know where I'm going!

The first drop of rain fell on my cheek and I looked up only to get a face full of rain. It started to pour down rain from everywhere, making it harder for me to figure out where I was going, and not only that, but the sun disappeared and I was secluded in darkness.

Holy shit, I can't see where I'm going!

I tried going the way that my gut told me to go, but I wasn't exactly sure my gut was the one talking to me right now. Most likely it was my stomach, the hunger pains were getting worse and it was getting harder to concentrate.

Maybe if I wait out the rain I can start looking again. I'll just have to find a huge tree that will keep me from getting wetter.

I started looking and found the only tree I could really actually see and stood under it. It really didn't feel any different from standing out in the open, but hey it's a start.

I started getting to think that if I climbed up the tree I might be able to see the school, considering how huge it was, but climbing a tree while its raining probably isn't the best idea.

Lighting stuck nearby and thunder roared making me feel scared and paranoid. I didn't feel like getting struck by lightning any time soon. Complete opposite actually. I never want to get struck by lightning and if I ever did I would want to be around a hospital and not in the forest, alone, where animals could eat me, or strange wandering hobos might try to rape me.

OK, OK I really need to get a hold of myself here. Thinking up stupid things I don't want to happen to me isn't helping. _Think positive Tara!_

It's really hard for me to ever think positive, but I really need to now.

I gave up the plan about "waiting it out" and started running in the direction I hoped was the way home. I ran through, passing thorn bushes that scraped at me, and tree branches that smacked at my face.

Suddenly I was falling, falling into what felt like was a hole, but I couldn't really see. It must have been a small hole because I landed in muddy water, twisting my precious ankle at the same time. I hissed from the pain, hoping it wasn't anything serious. I wobbled to my feet, leaning my weight on my good foot.

So when, and I mean WHEN did I pass by a hole in the ground? Looks like my "gut" feeling was wrong with guessing directions.

I felt around on the muddy walls hoping I wasn't in a deep enough hole that I couldn't get out of. I dug my hands into the wall trying to get higher but fell miserably, landing on my hurt foot, once again. I screamed out from the pain and crumbled to the floor.

The rain wasn't helping at all. The water was filling the hole, making it harder for me to escape. But I wasn't going to give up.

The water was rising to my ankles and I was started to get fidgety. Thoughts of me drowning in a muddy puddle clogged my concentration and I started to feel the cold, seep into my bones. I was shaking and I had no idea I was even doing it.

I smacked at my arms trying to stop the shakes but it was useless. I looked up; trying to see the end of the hole but water kept getting in my eyes so I used my hand to block it out, as if blocking the sun. I spotted a black blur at the end and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

_Oh, god! What if a bear came and is going to eat me! _I thought, terrified.

But the black thing wasn't as big as a bear, close, but not as big. It definitely had 4 legs, but before I could figure it out it vanished.

I let out a sigh of relief and almost screamed with joy as I seen Zane peek over the edge of the hole.

"Tara!" he yelled, and almost fell in. He accidentally made chunks of muddy earth fall down into the hole, landing on my head, mostly.

"Zane, you idiot!" I yelled back, getting mud out of my face.

The water was already around my shoulder, but luckily it was only because I was sitting down.

"Can you get up?" Zane yelled over the thunder.

I tried my luck, but it was useless, my foot, and my legs weren't cooperating with me.

"No!" I yelled back. "I hurt my foot!"

He looked like he was debating whether to help me out or leave to get help.

"Stand back!" he yelled and I did what he said, well almost considering how I was sitting down. I scooted over to the other side and waited for whatever he was going to do next.

He started down the side of the hole and I wanted to scream. What the hell was he thinking! He just going to get himself stuck here with me. What an idiot!

"What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed, almost getting up, but decided against it.

He didn't answer me, but continued on down.

When he got to the bottom and the water went up to his knees and he just stared at me with a dumb founded expression.

"And here I thought you would drown." He said shaking his head.

Oh this is perfect, we are going to end up stuck here together, Zane without a shirt, me with a retarded ankle.

My thoughts stopped when he lifted me out of the water, like a rag doll. I dangled there, muddy and useless.

He held me from under the arms in front of him, like a child, and gave me a look.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack when I got to school and waited 3 hours and you still hadn't come back." He said cocking his head to the side.

I didn't know what to say, because first: I was shocked that he even cared for my well being, and second: that he actually came to look for me.

"Look, I want you to hold on tight, ok?" he said angling me in an awkward way around his back. He practically threw me on his back, as though he were giving me a piggy back ride.

"What are you doing?" I almost screamed, clinging to his back tightly, almost choking him to death.

This is so embarrassing; I'm cold, and I'm pretty sure he can feel just how "cold" I am with my chest smashed on his bare back.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, careful not to hurt my ankle even more. I made sure my arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, but not extremely tight that I would accidentally strangle him.

"Alright, are you ready?" he said. I could feel him sort of struggling to breathe, yet breathing harder. Was I really that fat?

"Right, wait. What the hell are you going to do? Your not seriously going to climb up this with me on your back are you?" I asked, terrified.

"Yep!" he said excited, and before I could protest more, he was already climbing the wall.

I could feel his muscles underneath me, and his body heat was keeping me pretty warm.

He slipped a couple times but he caught himself before we both fell to our deaths. He struggled up the muddy wall of earth and we were really close to the top. When we finally got to the top Zane grabbed the edge and started to lift us up, but suddenly the moist edge gave way and before we could think we started to fall.

I shoved my face in the crook of his neck to keep from screaming, and I felt his breathe hitch, either from the surprise of us going to die, or from me digging my nails into his skin.

Suddenly we weren't falling, and I looked up to see Alex struggling to keep a hold of Zane's arm. Out of nowhere Matt was beside Alex and also helping. They both grabbed one of Zane's arms and hauled us up and onto the solid, yet wet earth.

Zane, Alex, and Matt lay sprawled on the ground breathing hard and I sat to the side watching.

"Jesus, you weigh a ton!" Alex said, out of breath, to Zane.

Zane let out a breathless laugh and sat up on his elbows.

"Muscle." Was all Zane could get out.

"Yeah, it was all you Zane, because I know Tara doesn't weigh a thing." Matt said smiling and trying to control his breathing.

At the sound of my name they seemed to remember I was there and looked over at me.

I smiled and waved.

I clapped and said "Good job! Team work, team work!" I said with almost fake enthusiasm, but I laughed it off.

They shook their heads and laughed.

"Yeah, great job clinging to me, Tara." Zane said, laughing again.

I narrowed my eyes on him, "I wasn't 'clinging', I was holding on to dear life." I said smiling.

The rain had stopped now and everyone seemed to sober up.

"We need to get you back." Zane said, eyeballing my swollen ankle.

"Right" I said trying to stand up, but Alex put a hand on my shoulder to keep me down.

"Zane is going to have to give you a ride." Alex said, with a frown on his gorgeous mouth.

Oh… great. Another embarrassing time on Zane's back. What a classic.

**O: whoa!!! lol please leave reviews! i hope you all liked this chap! **

**-Sexy time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so you all dont get confused, i had to change around the point of views! i hope you guys don't get angry! T_T but i needed to do that! anyways read and i hope you all enjoy! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 7

As we made our way back to the school, I started to wonder if all of this land was the Schools. I didn't run into any gates, but I also didn't run into any houses or farms. Maybe this school owned all this property.

I turned to Matt who looked really tired and asked, "Does the school own all this land?"

Matt looked over at me and smiled. "Yep, it stretches for 17 miles, but it's only behind and beside the school." He told me.

I nodded and continued to hold onto Zane's neck. They weren't walking slowly, but they weren't speed walking either.

I felt myself getting tired, so I shoved my face into Zane's neck and shoulder. Snuggling closely I started to drift to sleep.

* * *

Narrator Point of View

Zane held Tara close to his back and continued to walk towards the school. He could feel her even breaths on the side of his neck, and chills spread out on his arms.

What was he going to do with her?

Alex kept shooting glances back at them as though expecting Zane to take off, kidnapping Tara.

"How long do you think she was stuck in that hole?" Alex asked aloud.

"Not very long, the water wasn't very high when I got down there." Zane explained, picking up his speed.

"I bet she was terrified." Matt said, taking a look at Tara.

"When I first found her, she looked pretty terrified, but I think that's because she thought I was a wild animal." Zane said rolling his eyes.

"She saw you in your Wolf form?" Alex asked.

"Yea, but I'm not sure she knew it was really me. She looked pretty scared."

"Maybe she thought you were a bear or something." Matt said, trying to think up possibilities.

"A bear?" Alex said with a stupefied look on his face.

"Well, it was raining pretty hard and I'm sure she couldn't see that well, and Zane's a black wolf…A very huge wolf." Matt said rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"I think you're right Matt." Zane said, thinking back to the scene. The look of terror on her face as she looked up, squinting at him.

Yep, she probably thought he was a bear.

"We need to hurry, before it starts to rain again." Alex said, interrupting Zane's thought.

They started walking faster until they saw the huge school in front.

When they got inside, they realized just how muddy and wet they were.

Matt hurriedly ran to get them towels, and when he returned Zane and Alex gently laid Tara on a couch. It definitely would dirty the couch, but they could easily get another.

Zane rubbed the dirt and mud from Tara's face and neck, drying her hair off in the process.

She was shaking, whether from a bad dream or the cold, Zane wasn't sure.

"We need to get her in a tub." Zane said, mostly to himself.

Alex agreed, and Matt half heartedly protested.

"I don't think she will appreciate waking up in a tub, naked and 3 men watching her." Matt said a look of distress on his face.

"No one said we were going to strip her down and eye rape her." Zane said picking her up gently and walking towards the elevator. If anything, she would want to be in her own tub, and not in strangers.

Alex helped Zane with the elevator and doors.

When they got inside her room, and in the bathroom, they laid her on a towel on the ground and stared at her.

They may have said they would put her in the tub, but when it came down to it, they were at a loss.

Alex turned the knob and filled the tub with hot water.

"We should just take her clothes off quickly and throw her in." Zane said reaching for her shirt, but stopping.

"Why don't we just take her clothes off and leave her bra and underwear on. I mean we are just trying to get her clean and warm, right?" Alex said rubbing his neck.

Zane nodded and they hurriedly took her shirt and pants off, shaking as they did so. When they were done, they stared and stared, until they heard someone walk into the room.

Their heads snapped up and they gently took her shoes off, trying not to hurt her foot even more.

They heard a gasp come from the bathroom door way and they looked up to see Matt's shocking expression. He turned red and quickly turned around.

Once they removed her shoes and socks, they lifted her slowly over the tub, getting ready to place her in it but her eyes shot open.

They froze, keeping her above the tub, shock written on their faces.

* * *

Tara

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, is Zane's shocked expression, as he held me by the waist and legs.

From what I could tell, I was practically naked-No, I was naked, maybe not all the way, but almost there.

I looked right above me to see Alex's shocked expression as he held me from the shoulders and back.

"Oh My Goodness!" Matt exclaimed, coming into the picture. "I told you guys!"

I felt the blush creep up to my face and I started flailing around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!!" I screamed, wiggling out of their grasp.

I felt their hands slip away, and I fell into the tub. At first I debated whether staying under the nice hot water was a good idea, maybe trick them into thinking I passed out and drowned, but my plan ended when 6 hands grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted my head out of the water. When my head rose out of the water I made it a point to keep my facial expression a disapproving frown.

I heard them sigh then tense up as they saw my expression.

"I'm going to pretend you guys weren't about to shag me while I was asleep, or drown me." I said slowly lowering myself until my head was the only thing out of the water.

"It's not like that." Zane said hurriedly, removing his hands from my shoulders, and the others did the same.

"You were cold, so we thought…It wasn't like…we weren't…" Matt tried explaining, stumbling over his words. He quickly grabbed a large bottle of bath bubbles and opened it, trying to poor a little into the water, but he was shaking horribly and accidentally dropped the entire body in the water.

I felt the bottle sink and land on my legs. Matt was about to stick his hands in the water to retrieve the bottle but Alex's hand swiftly grabbed onto Matt's wrist.

I grabbed the bottle that was already half empty, and took it out of the water, sitting it on the edge of the tub. Bubbles started forming and before we knew it, the entire tub was filed with bubbles, and suds. Much better for me, since they couldn't see my body anymore.

I removed my bra and underwear, taking them in one hand and flinging it out of the tub, catching surprised, embarrassed looks from the guys. They turned their heads slightly away, as to give me "privacy". A little too late for that, don't you think?

Even Alex, who hardly ever looks fazed by anything, and Zane who I've never seen blush, until now, looked fidgety and uncomfortable.

"You guys can leave now…" I said agitation evident in my voice.

All 3 guys stood up and quickly, shooting me glances, left the room.

I sighed, relieved and felt the biggest blush cover my face. What the hell was I thinking?

Well it serves them right! They shouldn't have taken my clothes off in the first place.

I continued to wash away the dirt, and halfway done I realized something.

How am I going to get out of this? Like literally.

My ankle is swollen and I can't walk!

When I was finished cleaning myself off, I awkwardly stood up, leaning on the wall. I turned the shower head on and rinsed myself off, then hurriedly shut the water off and sat on the edge of the tub. I reached over, grabbing a large towel and dried myself off, then wrapped it around my body.

I leaned my weight on my good foot, but it was still no good. I tumbled to the ground, trying to catch myself before I hurt my foot once more. Thankfully I didn't hurt it again, so I slowly dragged myself towards the bathroom door. My slick wet hair kept clinging to my face, making it harder for me to see.

Right before I reached the door handle there was a knock at the door.

I silently cursed and the door slowly opened, then it flew open to show a clean and dry Zane.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zane said loudly, reaching down to grab me by the arm, and gently helped me stand up. I held the towel tightly around my chest with one hand and tried to balance myself with the other.

He slinked his arm around my waist and held me closely, trying to keep me balanced.

He practically carried me to the bed. He picked me up and sat me down on the side of the bed, making sure I didn't fall off.

I self-consciously held the towel to myself, praying it wouldn't tumble to the floor.

His eyes narrowed on my ankle and he kneeled on the floor to get a better look at it.

My ankle was turning a purple color, hopefully it was only bruised and not about to fall off.

"Can you feel this?" Zane asked, flicking the bottom of my foot. I flinched, and nodded.

"OK, can you feel this?" Zane asked again, but he gently moved my foot to the side.

A horrible, wretched pain shot through my ankle and I cursed.

"Bloody hell!" I screamed, yanking my foot out of his hand.

"I think you may have torn a ligament." Zane said, with a pained look on his face, as though he was suffering too.

I breathed out a sigh and hoped I didn't break anything.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get a doctor." He said, walking towards the door.

"WAIT!" I practically yelled.

He stopped and turned around to stare at me confused.

"Could you at least help me get dressed, before you leave?" I asked, feeling a blush creep to my face again.

He had a look on his face, almost like he was worried.

"Maybe, I should get someone to help you. Like a girl or something." He said a little embarrassed.

"I didn't mean, literally! I just need you to get my clothes out of the drawers!" I told him, feeling more embarrassed that he thought I meant for him to actually change me.

A blush covered his cheeks and he looked away.

"Oh, yea ok. Sure." He said quickly walking over to the drawers, opening one, and then freezing.

He opened the first drawer that happens to be my underwear drawer. I smiled and covered my mouth.

"Just grab something already!" I said getting louder.

He hurriedly grabbed a bra and underwear then opened the next drawer, taking out a muscle shirt. He opened the next drawer and pulled out some sweat pants.

He walked back over to the bed and put the clothes down next to me.

"Thank you." I said grabbing at my clothes.

"No problem. I'll just go now, and get you a doctor…then." He seemed fidgety again and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once he left I hurriedly slipped on my underwear and bra, then my shirt and sweat pants.

I was drying my hair with a towel when Alex and Matt came in.

"What did he do to you?" Alex asked, worried and angry.

I stared confused at the both of them.

"Zane, he did something to you, didn't he? You don't have to lie, just tell me the truth." Alex asked, worry evident in his eyes. I stared dumbfounded. Did he tell his friends he did something to me? To make himself look cool? Is that what this was?

I narrowed my eyes at the both of them.

"What did he say?" I asked angrily, they both looked at me surprised.

"Jenny is telling everyone that she passed by your room and saw you naked on the bed, with Zane hovering over you." Alex hurriedly explained.

That bitch was starting to get on my last nerve!

**Hope you all enjoyed this chap! please leave reviews and tell me whether it was ok to switch the point of view a little. O_O i only do it so you can see the perspective of everyone and not just Tara! :D **

**-Sexy Time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey my precious children! lol Yes, its true, i have updated! Hope you all enjoy! READ!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 8

I shot off the bed anger filling me, and then crumbled to the floor in pain.

That was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked worried. He ran over to me helping me up and Max did the same. They placed me on the bed and I felt like tearing off my foot.

"Ok, I'm not going to do that again." I said, mostly to myself.

Just then Zane walked in with a young guy that looked maybe 16.

"Hi I'm Kyle. Your doctor for today." The kid told me and stretched his hand out as if to shake it.

I stared at him for a good, 3 minutes until finally doing something.

I started laughing, uncontrollably, hysterically, and gasping for air.

I pointed and laughed at the guy until I finally calmed down a little.

"You're my doctor? You're too young; you could be my little brother!" I said laughing and smiling.

The kid smiled, a very chilling smile and I shut my mouth.

"Actually I could be your great, great, great, great grandfather." He said smiling and bending down to check out my foot.

I had a shocked and confused look on my face and Zane looked at me sheepishly.

"You definitely broke your foot, AND tore a ligament." The guy said, standing back up.

I felt a little sick at the news but decided to man it up.

"So how long do you think it will take to heal?" I asked worried.

"Well, for you…maybe 3 to 4 days. Depends whether you listen to my instructions or do your own thing." He told me and started leaving.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"I'm going to get my supplies." He said, and then left.

"He's not going to break my foot again to put it in place is he?" I asked terrified.

All at once everyone started talking, trying to reassure me, but I had a horrible feeling that they were lying.

* * *

"SON OF A ASS MUNCHING SHIT EATING SKANK SUCKING PIECE OF SHIZET DONAVICH COW ASS KORATE CHOPPING MOTHER OF PEARL COCK SUCKING LINT LICKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, as the pain of getting my foot broken twice just to put it in place.

Zane was beside me with a look of pain on his face. He was there to "comfort" me but it felt more like he was holding me down from attacking the doctor. Alex was also there, he lent me his hand to squeeze and by god I was squeezing it alright. He looked like he was in as much pain as I was. Matt surprisingly had a stone face expression on and held my other hand that I was also squeezing tightly.

I felt pretty drained out when the doctor left, leaving me with a giant cast on my foot. I was slumped back on Zane's chest, and I felt limp. I didn't want to move, or talk. I just wanted to sleep.

I finally let Matt's and Alex's hand go and I heard them sigh in relief. I didn't have enough strength in me to move away from Zane's lap or Alex and Matt so I just started drifting off into oblivion.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, lying correctly. I was covered with my blanket and the sun was shinning into the window, smacking me right in the face.

I squinted and looked around to find all three guys lying on the floor sleeping.

I gave a small smile, and looked down at my foot that was covered by the blanket. There was a huge lump and I sighed. Glad that was over with.

There was a knock at the door and all three guy's head shot up. They looked confused, lost and dazed. Zane drug himself off the floor and opened the door. The other two started dragging themselves off the floor also.

"I heard about her foot, so I came to-"I heard Jenny's voice get cut off by the sound of the door closing in her face. Zane turned around with an annoyed look on his face. He spotted me, and finally realized I was awake, then hurriedly walked over to the bed.

I scooted myself till I was sitting up, and smiled.

"Were you guys sleeping in here this whole time?" I asked smiling.

Alex and Matt walked over to the bed and sat at the end of it.

Zane continued to stand next to the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yep." Alex said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked stretching.

"Probably 10 hours." Matt said, yawning.

I nodded and my stomach growled. I smacked at it, embarrassed.

"We should get you something to eat." Zane remarked and started walking towards the door but stopped.

"I hope she's gone." Zane said out loud and opened the door, as if expecting someone to say "boo!" He relaxed and turned back around facing me.

"Is there something specific you're wanting?"

I shook my head and started throwing the blanket off me, and scooting to the edge.

"You can't walk on your foot for at least 3 days." Matt said, hurriedly walking to the side and blocking my way.

"Why not! I have a cast." I said, stubbornly. "I don't want to be in bed for 3 days!"

Matt looked worried.

"Maybe we can get you a wheelchair." Alex chirped in.

I looked a little doubtful and Zane continued to wait at the door.

"A wheelchair? Do you guys even have one here?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Yes, of course I'll get one!" Matt said running out the room, so fast I barely could register.

He came back just as fast and smiled.

Zane came in and helped me from the bed to the wheelchair.

I felt like a crippled…

"Alright let's do this" I said, pushing forward.

It felt awkward having Matt, Alex, and Zane around me, as if they were my guards.

It looked like there was a hill in the house, very steep that Zane had to hold onto the wheelchair so that I wouldn't go flying down and crashing into a railing, falling to my death. Two stories down.

I had a bad feeling about this little steep hallway, but I shook it off as we rounded the corner. We made our way into the elevator and went down until we made it to the bottom floor, exiting towards the kitchen.

Once we were inside I sat at a table and ate my breakfast.

* * *

Narrator

Jenny waited until Tara and her puppies got done with their breakfast. She watched as Matt and Alex took their leave to do some 'homework'. They were probably going to get some blood. Zane lingered a bit with Tara, which really ticked Jenny off.

She could almost feel her hand wrap around Tara's pretty little throat. Strangle the life out of her.

Jenny perked up once she seen Zane reluctantly leave Tara's side and she made her way towards the elevator.

Jenny hurriedly ran up the flight of stairs and waited at the top of the steep hallway, hidden behind a wall.

She watched as Tara struggled up the steep hallway on her stupid little wheelchair.

Once Tara made it to the top, she sighed in relief. Jenny walked out from behind the wall and stood in front of Tara, a smirk on her mouth.

She gripped both sides of Tara's wheelchair's handles, and got really close to Tara's face.

Tara tensed up, gripping the wheels firmly keeping still in the same spot.

"I won't let you take MY Zane. I've been here a hell of a lot longer then you have!" Jenny venomously whispered in Tara's face.

"Okay… you're definitely reading things wrong." Tara said, trying to keep Jenny sane before she pushed her down the hill.

"I don't like Zane like that…" Tara said, and then Jenny laughed in her face. A creepy and evil laugh.

"Everyone like's Zane you stupid idiot. I know you're trying to steal him away from me, but I won't let you!" she said, slapping Tara.

Tara let go of the wheels, a stupid mistake on her part, and touched her cheek.

Jenny smiled and pushed the wheelchair back, letting it go.

Tara screamed out, and tried to grab the wheels only to burn her hands. She flew down the hilly hallway backwards, screaming out. The wheelchair hit into the railing, throwing Tara overboard.

Tara watched Jenny laugh from afar. She flew in the air, staring up at the ceiling, and before she knew it, she was falling.

Tara screamed in terror, as she fell down the two stories.

**O: Who else thinks Jenny is a BIATCH lol anyways, i hope you all enjoyed! leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you all enjoy! Cant wait for sunday! ill be turning 18! WOOO! anyway, read!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 9

I really thought I was going to die. I was falling and I knew there was nothing to save me from platting on the concrete floor. I covered my eyes with my hands awaiting my death, but suddenly arms were around me and I wasn't falling anymore.

I felt myself get set on the floor gently.

Hands tried to pry my hands away from my face.

"Tara, get your hands away from your face." I heard Zane say.

"NO! I'm dead!" I screeched.

"You're not dead." Zane said chuckling.

I slowly took my fingers away from my face and looked around, and then up at the railing. An unhappy Jenny stood with her hands crossed over her chest.

Zane looked up too, and seen her. His chuckling died away until he looked deathly scary.

When she walked away, I turned back to Zane and stared at him, amazed.

"How did you save me?" I asked.

"I told you, you should have let me take you to your room. Anyway, you were screaming and then I saw you falling so I jumped up grabbing you and landed safely. Thank goodness." Zane said, scratching his head.

"IM ALIVE!" I exclaimed happily and threw my arms around Zane's neck hugging him and laughing.

"Yes, all thanks to me." Zane said, shaking his head. "Lets get you out of here, a crowd is forming."

I looked around and finally noticed half of the school was staring in amazement.

Zane got up and picked me up like I was a child and carried me like a mother carries her child on the hip. Very awkward, might I add.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and hung onto his neck. His arm wrapped around my waist and his other arm firmly gripped my leg, keeping me from slipping off.

He walked with me clinging to him, until we got to where the wheel chair was. Instead of putting me in the wheel chair, he continued to carry me and drag the wheel chair along, until we made it to my room.

Once inside, he set me down on the bed and checked the wheel chair for anything messed up. Just incase Jenny tried tinkering with it.

Matt and Alex busted into my room looking frantic until they spotted us.

"OH, THANK GOD!" Alex and Matt said in unison. They ran over to the bed talking all at once, asking questions and wanting to know how I fell.

"Calm down! Calm down!" I said quickly, raising my hands up in surrender.

They quickly hushed up, waiting for an explanation.

"Jenny pushed me down the hill hallway thingy, and I fell over the railing." I explained.

Alex and Matt looked extremely angry, but calmed down once I explained that Zane caught me just in time.

"I can't believe she would stoop so low!" Alex exclaimed, and then said. "Never mind, I can."

We all nodded and then Zane asked. "So did she just suddenly do it? Or what happened in the beginning?"

"Well… She accused me of 'stealing' you away from her." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"And then she slapped me and that's when I let go of the wheels, so then she pushed me." I continued.

Zane looked beyond angry, beyond pissed. He looked like he could kill someone.

"I was pretty clear to her that I didn't like her in any other way besides a friendly way." Zane told us. "Obviously she's denying it…I'll set her straight for sure today."

We all were quiet before I said. "Are you going to tell her to screw off or are you going to do it in a nice way?"

"Like I would be nice to her after everything? I mean it's practically my fault you almost died today." He said, pacing around.

"It's not your fault, she's just not ok in the head." I told him, but he didn't buy it.

"I'll go now. I'll be right back." He said, leaving the room in angry strides.

* * *

Narrator

Jenny was furious. How dare she steal him again! Obviously forward attacks aren't going to get rid of her. She needed something good, something that would guarantee that Zane wouldn't go back to her.

Jenny paced back and forth, trying to conjure up some kind of idea. Maybe if she read into his background…maybe figure out what he doesn't like and use that… or maybe she could read into Tara's background and see if there's anything juicy she could use that would be a great turn off for Zane…

She picked her phone up and called an old friend she used to have… he was a wizard at finding out people's backgrounds and weaknesses. And thank goodness he was still in this school.

Once she contacted him, he said he would be right over. She put the phone down, feeling smudge and confident until the door busted open and Zane stomped in.

She hurriedly put a shocked expression on.

"What…what's going on?" she asked Zane, innocently.

"You know damn well why I'm here. Obviously telling you I only wanted to be friends wasn't clear enough. Well how about this: I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to be friends with you. I don't want any kind of contact with you. I want you to get it through your thick head that you are nothing to me. You don't exist in my life, and the only thing you are to me is a class mate. Is this all getting processed into your head? Or do you need me to repeat it?" Zane angrily said.

Jenny started crying, full blown whales. Zane rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Now, listen up. I want you to leave Tara alone. Do you understand? Anymore of your stupid games and I'll deal with you myself. I've never hurt a woman before in my life, but I'd gladly get rid of you if that's what Tara wants. Even if Tara doesn't want that, I'll do it."

"Why do you like her over me!?" Jenny screeched. "Why is she so important to you?"

"Honestly I would like anyone over you; you're filled with hatred and jealously it's disgusting. Nobody wants someone who is beautiful on the outside but filled with maggots on the inside. And it's none of your business why she's important to me."

Jenny slid to the floor, crying.

"Why can't you just love me?" Jenny yelled.

"Because I'm not capable of loving you. And now I'm not capable of even liking you as a friend. Just stay away from Tara, and stay away from me." Zane said, before walking away. He walked out the door to see a guy standing to the side. He looked geeky looking and scared.

Zane nodded and left.

* * *

Tara

"I wonder what's taking Zane so long." I said, looking at Matt and Alex.

They shrugged and we continued to play UNO, on my bed.

20 minutes past by the time Zane came in, he looked tense.

"Hey, want to play some UNO?" I asked, lifting the cards to show him.

He shook his head and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"So what happened?" Alex asked him.

"I almost feel bad… I made her cry." Zane said, running a hand through his hair. "I even threatened her."

"YOU WHAT!?" I screeched, cards flying out of my hands.

"All I said was 'I never hurt a woman before but I will if I have to' or something along those lines…" Zane said, looking away.

I knew he was lying, but I wasn't going to pry.

"What else did you say?" Matt asked.

"I just told her to stay away from Tara and me. And I didn't want to be her friend or anything at all."

I stared in amazement.

"Jeez, if I ever have to break up with a boyfriend, I'll be sure to have you do it." I said, teasingly but he didn't smile. "Or…not." I added, looking away.

"Thanks…" I said, giving a little smile, so that he knows I'm grateful for him standing up for me.

He gave a small smile and sighed.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last time she tries something…" Zane said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Probably not, but we will just have to suck it up." I said, shuffling the cards. "Want to play now?"

Zane smirked and got up to sit on the bed and play UNO.

* * *

Narrator

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Jenny snapped at Carl.

Carl flinched but continued to do his research.

"No, nothing yet…I can't-"he stopped as he read something. "Jenny, look at this!"

Jenny shot off the bed and ran over to the computer and read the line.

_Zane Armani: Found abandoned in a house, after his family was brutally murdered by a vampire and his son._

"Now read this one!" Carl said, excited. He got out the information about Tara and let Jenny read it.

_Tara Valentine: Found abandoned in the panic room of her house, mother was brutally murdered along with father and son, by a clan of wolves._

_Taken in by foster parents Maggie…_The report trailed off to talk about her foster parents.

Both Carl and Jenny looked at each other with a growing smile.

There is no way this could be a mistake.

**UH OH!!! whats going to happen now!? Well stay tune and find out in the next chapter! :D leave reviews!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! i updated, anyway, read and enjoy!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 10

For some odd reason, even though Jenny didn't bug me or send me dirty looks, I felt like she still wasn't done with her dirty tactics. It felt like she was waiting for the perfect time…or the perfect opportunity to shove something in my face. Whatever it was that kept making me feel on edge would soon come out.

As I sat in Zane's seat, because really it was mine now, I sent glances at Jenny and Zane. Watching at the reactions and emotions that sent across their faces. I had such an uneasy feeling.

As the bell rang, I hopped out my seat and into the wheelchair, getting a few curious glances.

Only 1 more day of this hell! Then good bye Satan cast!

Zane walked next to me as we went to our next class, which thankfully I didn't have to do anything. I sat to the side to watch all the other students play volley ball or run around the track. Often Zane would momentarily stop and glance my way, as if to make sure I was ok. I would smile and wave, and then he would go back doing whatever he was doing.

As the period ended, I waited for Zane to change and then we made our way towards the lunch area; because of course I'm really hungry.

"Are you ok?" Zane asked me, and I looked up surprised.

"Yea, why?"

"I don't know it's just that you look like something is wrong." Zane said continued to walk.

"Well…I do have this feeling like something bad is going to happen…" I said.

"I've been having that feeling too." Zane said, looking down at me surprised.

"Weird, huh?" I replied. The feeling got worse after Zane said that.

Once we made it to the cafeteria I settled in a chair and was about to eat a slice of pizza but Zane quickly snatched it away.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to get my pizza back.

He leaned in and sniffed the pizza. I stared at him like he was nuts, and quickly grabbed it out of his hand, careful to not mess it up.

"Wait!" he said quickly and tried getting it back, but I hurriedly bit into it.

He practically pounced on me and grabbed my jaw roughly.

"Spit it out!" he said frantically, but I continued to try and chew it.

I finally swallowed it and slapped his hands away from my face.

"What is your problem?" I asked staring at him.

"Someone could have poisoned that!" he replied, trying to stick his finger down my throat.

I bit his finger and he almost squeaked. He quickly pulled his hand back and frowned at me.

"I don't need help throwing up Zane! IF I even wanted to throw up; But I don't!" I said reaching for the pizza again but it was gone.

I turned to Zane to see him gobbling down the pizza.

"Hey!" I shouted and punched him in the throat. He made a weird noise and turned red. He started beating on the table and scratching at his throat.

I finally realized he was choking and completely forgetting about my cast, I hurriedly got up and went behind him. I started doing the Heimlich-maneuver and finally he spit the pizza out. He was breathing heavily and gripping his throat.

"What the hell was that for!?" he turned, red faced and all, and yelled at me.

"You shouldn't have stolen my pizza and-"suddenly my vision blurred and the world tilted.

"Tara…" I heard Zane's voice in the haze but everything went black.

* * *

Narrator

Zane quickly caught Tara before she fell to the floor. Damn! He knew there was something wrong with the Pizza.

Carrying Tara to her room in angry strides he set her down gently on the bed, turning to find Matt in the doorway.

"Keep an eye on her, I'll be right back" Zane ordered Matt and took his leave, heading straight for Jenny's room.

He knocked loudly on Jenny's door and a moment later she answered, looking tired.

"What's going on…?" Once she looked up to see Zane she seemed to brighten. "Oh, Zane. Why are you here?" she asked.

Zane's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"So you're still pretending to play dumb?" Zane angrily snipped off, and pushed the door open, walking slowly inside making Jenny back up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jenny said, getting agitated.

"So you're telling me you didn't poison Tara's Pizza?" Zane asked angrily.

"She's poisoned?" Jenny brightly asked.

He noted the surprise and happiness in her words. So she didn't know?

"So you had no idea about the pizza?" Zane asked, unsure.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that…" Jenny trailed off in thought.

Zane huffed and turned to leave but Jenny quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I think there's something you should know about your little angel." Jenny started, but Zane shrugged her off.

"I don't care what you have to say because it's most likely a lie." He said, walking out the room.

Jenny hurriedly went to the door and yelled out before he completely left.

"You know! I'm not the only one who hates your girlfriend!" Jenny yelled, but Zane hurried down the hall.

Once he made it back to Tara's room he walked in to find Matt talking to Tara.

Tara looked up and blinked.

"Where did you go?" Tara asked, sitting straighter.

"I went to Jenny's room." He said sitting down at the edge of her bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't think that poison would fade away that quickly, but it did." Tara said yawning.

"Your lucky you didn't eat all the pizza; thanks to me." Zane said.

"Which reminds me, why didn't you get sick?"

"It's pretty impossible to hurt me. Tranquilizers don't work, and neither do pills or poisons." He said, stretching.

"I guess we all can't be so lucky…" She said, turning to Matt.

"What have you been up to all day?" she asked him.

"Nothing much really, just the usual. I've been helping my uncle with a few things, but nothing extreme." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wonder where Alex is…" Tara said then took a look at her cast to make sure it hadn't messed up.

"You are probably going to be stuck in that cast for another day or two, because you stood on it." Zane said smirking.

"Oh, God. Don't tell me that!" she exclaimed.

They laughed and decided to go outside. Tara was wheeled around in her wheel chair and Zane pushed her. 5 minutes in the walk, Matt excused himself and said something about helping out his uncle.

"So, why exactly are you in a vampire school, anyway?" Tara asked Zane.

"My parents where murdered and I was adopted by, oddly enough, a vampire family. They decided that bonding with other races would be a great experience so they sent me here." He said, staring off into the forest. "What about you?"

Tara made a sound.

"Well, my parents died and I ended up in a foster home. I guess I wasn't much the kind of person that liked to listen to people, so my foster mother thought it was a great idea to send me to an all vampire school to learn about my heritage and other crap. She also thought I would learn manners but I think she was kidding herself." Tara replied, smirking.

"Did you live with all vampires? Or where there other races?" Zane asked, speeding up the pace when he pushed her.

"My foster parents mostly took care of vampires, but they had the occasional Fae's and demons." She said, thinking back to when she was younger.

"Fae's and Demons?" He asked, and sounded interested. "What were they like?"

"Well the Fae's… they were ok. But the Demons were little bastards. They always pulled pranks and blamed them on me, hence, another reason I was sent here." She smiled as she said it.

"What age were you when your parents died?" Zane asked.

Tara hesitated but decided to answer honestly.

"I was 5 and you?" she asked, already knowing yet wanting to believe other wise.

"I was 5 too." He said, sounding a bit strange. "Do you remember what your family was like? Did you have siblings?"

Tara didn't like the direction the conversation was going.

"I had a brother, but he died too. And I don't really remember much about my family…Only bits and pieces." Tara said, giving a fake smile. "What about you?"

He smiled brightly.

"I had an older brother and two little sisters." Zane said, but his smile faded. "Sometimes I can remember their faces and personalities clearly and other days I can barely remember their smiles."

He chuckled then and said. "We were-wolves have perfect memory. A curse and a gift."

He stopped pushing her and parked her next to a bench, then sat down.

Tara wanted to scream. If he had perfect memory then there is no way he is going to forget what happened the day his parents died.

She asked the dumbest question she could have ever asked.

"How exactly did they die…?" she asked, and automatically regretted it, and also hoped she was wrong.

"They were murdered by two vampires…Although I'm not very sure why they attacked my family. It was a regular day and we were out playing and suddenly there were screams and blood was everywhere…" Zane huffed and continued. "I held my baby sister in my arms as she died…I watched as my parents were slain right in front of me…"

Tara turned her head to the side trying to hide the tears that clouded her vision.

"How did your parents die?" He asked the question Tara was dreading.

She was stuck…should she tell him the truth? Should she lie? Should she just tell him she didn't know…?

She turned hiding her emotions perfectly, and gave a small smile.

She faced him and said, "Car accident." Then shrugged.

He nodded and gave a small smile also.

Automatically she regretted telling such a lie, but she didn't want him to get angry and hate her. She wanted a friend…something she could honestly say she never had.

Either because of her crabby personality or just because people didn't like her…she never had a real friend.

She wanted to be friends with Zane…

Why was she kidding herself? She wanted to be more then friends…she wanted to be cared for and worried about, she wanted to be….loved.

She wanted to love and be loved.

**Did you all enjoy? tell me all about it in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ello Ello! Anyways, i've updated. its not very long but its better then nothing right? Well hope you all enjoy!**_

**_-Sexy Time_**

Chapter 11

It's finally the day I get my cast off and I was pretty much bouncing on my bed with joy. I looked around to see Zane, Alex, and Matt all watching me as if I was the one on drugs. Which I wasn't.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Hyper as can be, I asked them for the 7th time.

"If you don't stop asking us that I'm going to make sure you're in that cast for a week longer." Zane mumbled, probably thinking I couldn't hear it, but I could.

"As a matter of fact, once I'm out of this satanic cast I wont need you pushing me around like some old lady at an old folks home." I told him, smiling evilly.

"Oh, I was having sooo much fun pushing you around too!" Zane sarcastically said to me.

"Keep that tone with me, boy, and I'll make you be the one in the cast." I threatened him, and then smiled. I continued to bounce up and down waiting for the doctor.

As the doctor walked in I almost screamed with joy and all the guys sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness! You took forever!" I exclaimed and sat still.

The doctor rolled his eyes and checked my foot. Once the cast was taken off he made me do a series of tests and muscle exercises to make sure I was completely healed, and correctly.

Right when the doctor left the room, I stood up and stretched. I jogged in place and smiled broadly.

"Look what I can do!" I said, running around Zane.

"You have issues…" Zane told me, and grabbed my arm, stopping me from jogging around him.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"You know…You're going to have to participate in Gym again…" Zane smirked.

I stood still for a moment and turned around quickly like a crazed animal.

"Matt! Break my foot!" I screamed and jumped at him.

Poor choice, by the way.

He looked terrified when I attacked him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him.

"Break it Matt…You have too!" I whispered urgently to him.

"I…I…" was all he could say, as he looked around at Alex and Zane for advice.

I grabbed his jaw forcing him to face me and seriously told him.

"If you break my foot I'll… I'll…Let you take me to this Fridays dance!" I said quickly.

His eyes widened and he looked serious for a moment. I couldn't believe he was really thinking about this.

"Uh, well…" Alex chimed in, looking sheepishly.

"DEAL!" Matt practically yelled. I jumped a little from surprise and watched as Matt put me a little away from him, then stared at my foot as if concentrating.

Matt raised his foot and brought it down swiftly and would have smashed my foot into tiny pieces if it wasn't for Zane snatching me away just in time.

"What the crap!" I screeched. "I said break my foot, not shatter it!"

"We had a deal so...." Matt sheepishly trailed off.

"Well that's too bad because before all of this she already said she would go with me." Zane said, putting me to the side.

I would have protested if it wasn't for the look he shot me when I opened my mouth to argue.

Okay…then…

"When did she agree to this?" Alex asked. He kind of looked saddened by this unexpected "news".

"Yesterday..." this was a lie! I thought he doesn't lie…

"Oh…Well cool I guess." Alex said, then made an excuse and left. Matt followed along with his head down.

I turned to Zane and raised my eyebrow.

"I thought you said you don't lie?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I don't." he said.

I stared at him confused for a moment.

"Explain? Because I don't remember agreeing to go with you." I pointed a finger at him.

"Yesterday when you asked me if I was going to the dance I said no, and you asked why and I said because I didn't have a date and you said, "Aww, I'll be your date", and that's that." He explained to me.

"I was kidding you idiot." I said, shaking my head.

"Well you can't say you didn't agree." He said, as if that was the end of the discussion.

I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well…I don't even have anything to wear, so it looks like I can't go after all." I said smiling.

Zane smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"You don't have to worry about a dress, I have one just for you." he told me.

"What are you doing with a dress…?" I said slowly.

"I don't have a dress, but I have one in mind. What? Did you think I carry dresses in my closet and play dress up?" he rolled his eyes, and patted my head like I was a child.

He started to walk out my room and I hurriedly added.

"You don't have to worry about a suit! I have one just for you!" I chimed in, and he seemed to stiffen.

He turned around but before he could say anything I closed the door in his face.

"I never agreed that you would get me a suit!" he yelled from the other side of the door.

"And I never agreed that you would get me a dress either!" I yelled back.

It was silent for a minute.

"It better not be anything stupid!" he said, before I heard his footsteps fade away.

"Stupid?" I said out loud to myself.

I huffed and got out a magazine with tuxedos.

I flipped through the magazine and found the perfect one. Now…all I need is measurements…

* * *

Narrator

Zane sat on his bed flipping through a magazine with dresses. You couldn't imagine how many weird stares he got when he left the library. He just needed to find the dress that he seen once in a magazine this girl once had. It was an amazing dress that he thought would look magnificent on Tara.

Suddenly before he could react his door busted open and Tara stood at the door with a tape measurer. And not the one used for measuring sizes either.

Quickly hiding the magazine he sat up in his bed and watched as Tara slowly made her way in his room with an evil smile on her face and a tape measurer in her hand.

"What…exactly are you doing?" Zane asked, eyeballing the tape measurer.

"I need you to just…stay…STILL!" Tara suddenly jumped at Zane.

He jumped off the bed on the opposite side.

"What the hell are you planning?" Zane quickly said, dodging Tara's attempts to attack him.

"See…I thought this would happen…" Tara said, and then snapped her fingers. In walk Matt and Alex. Evil smirks planted on their faces.

"What has she done to you?" Zane exclaimed to them, before jumping on the bed to get to the door.

He wasn't fast enough. Matt and Alex held Zane down while Tara tried to make her measly attempts of measuring Zane's body.

"You do know your using the wrong tape measurer?" Zane asked, struggling.

"Psh, Don't worry about that." Tara said, trying to measure his inner thigh area.

He squirmed around and Tara shot him a death stare.

"If you move, them I won't get your measurements right, now will I?" Tara said.

"You're not going to get them right using that anyway!" Zane laughed as Tara tried measuring his other inner thigh.

"Cut that out!" Zane gasped between laugh attacks.

Tara smiled, trying not to laugh at the ludicrously of this image.

"Don't move!" Tara said, measuring another area.

"I…Am…So…Going…To…Get…You…BACK!" Zane laughed and wheezed.

Tara laughed.

"Sure you are, Buddy." She said, rolling her eyes.

Matt and Alex looked unsure but continued to hold Zane still.

"Alright!" Tara said, getting up. Matt and Alex looked at each other then at Tara for the signal.

She made her way towards the door and bowed before she ran from the room.

Alex and Matt made their way to the door but weren't fast enough. Zane stood at the doorway with an evil smirk on his face.

Alex and Matt both had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Well, I think you two owe me, now don't you?" Zane said, wagging a finger at them.

"What are you planning?" Alex said suspiciously.

"Nothing… I'll get her back soon enough, but I need you two for something else right now." Zane said, walking towards his bed and pulling out the magazine.

_**Well, how was it!? Tell me about it in a review! what do you want to see? what do you want to know? just ask! just tell! :D thanks for reading and i hope you all enjoyed!**_

**_-SEXY TIME _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo. i updated and im actually awake this time XD anyways -_- i had to hurry because my mother and sister want me to go to the club with them (which all i want to do is sleep in today) but they just cant go by themselves so yea V_V i have to go with them. Anyway read! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 12

The next day I was sitting on my bed writing down measurements I had taken the day before, from Zane, when there was a knock at my door.

I got up and walked over to the door then opened it and looked around. No one was there, and when I was about to close the door my eyes spotted a perfect square box on the floor.

From the looks of it, it looked like a little present so I bent down and grabbed it. When I lifted it to my chest I bent my head down and shook the box lightly. Nothing was jumbling around in it so I brought it in and closed the door behind me, using my foot. I jumped up on my bed and sat at the edge, just staring at the box.

I flipped it around looking for a note and found one. I tore the little envelope off the back and opened it, revealing a note. Inside it read:

_To Tara:_

_We haven't met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. We don't have any classes together but I see you everyday and I just think, "Wow she's amazing". I really want to introduce myself but I'm too nervous and I back out every time I get the courage to. So instead I sent you this note and a little present. I hope you like it._

_Truly yours_

_V.S.R_

I read the note 10 times before getting the courage to open the present.

I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the cardboard box to find a bunch of bubble wrap. Once I dug through the bubble wrap I found a, what looked like ring box but a little bigger, jewelry box.

I slowly opened it and almost went blind.

That is one big ass diamond.

I stared at the necklace for a minute and then pulled the necklace out. It shined and sparkled, it had to be real. The design was a little heart and inside the heart was a large diamond. The chain was gold, like…real gold.

I couldn't believe someone was really giving me this…

But who was it? Who was V.S.R?

PSH, who cares! They gave me a necklace.

I put it on and walked over to my dresser to look in the mirror. Wow, it looked great on me.

It probably would make anyone look great.

When I got back to my bed to do more measurement stuff there was another knock at my door. I got up to go answer the door and when I did Zane stood at the door with a smirk on his face.

The smirk turned to a frown when he noticed my new shiny necklace.

"Where'd you get that thing?" He asked me and I smiled widely.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" I trailed off and turned around to walk back over to my bed.

"No…really where did you get it? Its freaking huge." He said, walking into my room after me.

"Someone gave it to me…" I said, looking over at him and smiled.

"Who is this 'someone'?" He asked reaching out to grab the necklace and get a better look at it.

"Hey, do you know anyone with the initials V.S.R?" I said, trying to rack my memory of anyone whose name started with a V.

"Valerie Salina Rosetta." He said, looking confused.

I stared at him with a "are you shitting me?" look.

"What cracked out parents would name their child that?" I asked with a pained expression.

"You would be surprised." He said shaking his head. "So what's with the question?"

"I don't know, but the person who sent me this necklace's initials are V.S.R."

"So it's most likely a dude…" Zane mumbled.

"Well I hope it is. Look here, this is the note I got from him." I gave Zane the note to read and when he was finished reading it he frowned.

"Well, that's…different. He's trying to buy your 'love'?" Zane asked, not exactly to me but in general.

I shrugged and sat back on my bed. Then I sat back up to look at Zane.

"Oh yea, what do you need?" I asked him.

"That's right…I forgot to ask what size shoes you wear." He said, and looked down at my slipper covered feet.

"Hey, we never agreed on getting each other shoes!" I said, trying to hide my feet.

"Deal with it." He said reaching for my feet. I moved them away from his reach and rolled over on the bed to the other side.

"Let's not make this more difficult then it needs to be" he said, walking slowly to the other side, as if hunting his prey.

When he launched at me I jumped to get away but he was faster then I was.

He landed on top of my back and I came crashing face first into the bed cushion.

"Get off of me!" I wheezed out. I tried wiggling free but he sat on my back and turned to grab one of my feet.

I kept moving them side to side so he couldn't get them but his hand clamped down on my right ankle.

I felt him get up and I thought he would get off me but instead he positioned himself facing my feet and sat back down on me. I tried snatching my foot away from him but he kept an iron grip on it.

"Don't touch my feet!" I yelled wiggling my feet like crazy.

The minute I felt him take my slipper off and grab my foot I uncontrollably started to laugh.

He let my foot go and kept his grip on my ankle and I stopped laughing.

"Let me go!" I screamed after I stopped laughing.

I felt his finger slide up on the bottom on my foot and I started laughing again.

When he stopped I stopped laughing and when he started touching my feet again I would start laughing.

I felt him laughing on top of me and I got angry but I couldn't do anything but laugh.

When he stopped touching my foot I threw my hand back trying to reach his hair but then he started touching my feet again and I flopped back on my face laughing.

The next time he stopped I was faster then the last time and I finally got his hair in my hand. He stiffened up and I yanked his head back by the hair.

He kept a hand on my ankle and I dragged his head backwards towards me.

I dragged his head back until it touched the back of my head. He was practically lying on my back with his and nothing would get him to let my foot go.

I'm pretty sure it looked really weird with our backs together and our heads touching; my leg brought back with his hands on my ankle.

"Let go of my foot!" I said, trying not to suffocate myself with the blanket in my face.

I felt him move his head to the side.

"Let go of my hair." He said and I felt his hand touching the bottom of my foot.

I started laughing and gripped harder on his hair, getting a hiss from him.

"LET….GO!" I wheezed out while laughing.

When he finally let my foot go I didn't have time to react because he twisted until he was facing me and turned me on my back.

We were facing each other now and I still had my hand in his hair.

I slowly slid my hand out of his hair and we were awkwardly staring in each others eyes.

I was about to say something to break the tension but his lips crashed down on mine.

**O: OMG whats gonna happen next? What do you guys think about this chapter? was it good? was it horrible? what do you want to see more of? what do you want to see less of? just leave a review and tell me what you think! XD**

**-SEXY TIME**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone i updated! :D read and enjoy! O:**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 13

It was literally only 1 second that our lips were touching when Alex barged in the room.

"You guys are never going to bel-"He stopped walking and talking once he seen me and Zane scatter away from each other.

"Did I just interrupt you two…?" Alex said strangely.

"Ha…no, no. We were just talking…" I hurriedly supplied, since Zane wasn't saying shit.

I glanced over to see him run his hand through his hair and look around with a bored expression.

"What were you going to tell us?" I asked Alex, because he seemed to have an angry expression on.

He seemed to snap out of it and smile over at me.

"Matt has a date…" Alex said, smirking.

"Who is it?" I got off the bed and smacked my hands together excitingly.

"You know that girl with the wandering eye?" He coughed, trying to cover his laugh.

"OH NO! Alex your lying!" I said, covering my mouth.

"He's going with Beth?" Zane asked, incredulously.

"Yep." Alex said, busting out laughing.

There was no way Matt would go with Beth, A.K.A Crazy eye, to the dance!

"I'm going to ask him." I said, running out the room, without looking back at Zane.

When I got to Matt's room I knocked loudly and waited.

After a moment or two, Matt answered the door and looked surprised to see me.

"Is it true?" I asked, smiling.

"Is what true?" Matt asked, with a worried expression.

"Your going with Crazy- I mean, Beth to the dance?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"UH…yea." He said, looking around at everything except me.

OH GOD. That's hilarious. I can't believe he's really going with Crazy Eye!

He must have heard my thoughts because he frowned and narrowed his eyes on me.

I kept my giggle inside and nodded. I waved and turned to leave and once I was around the corner I couldn't hold it in any more. I laughed and laughed until Beth suddenly walked by and I composed myself. I smiled and nodded at Beth before scurrying off to my room.

I was almost to my room when I ran into Zane. Literally.

I was rounding the corner and I hit smack dab into his chest.

We gripped each others arms to steady each other and I quickly snatched my hands back.

"Oh, sorry about that. OH, my goodness! It's true!" I apologized and then confirmed the story behind Matt's date.

"I asked him and he said yes, and then on my way back I was laughing really hard and then Beth walked by and I had to stop so I-"

"You're rambling…" Zane cut me off.

I stared wide eyed and nervously laughed.

"So…Yeah. Let's forget about the whole kissing incident and-"I started saying but he cut me off again.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It was a big mistake and things just got carried away, but it wont happen again, right?" I said, assuring him, but mostly myself.

He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't think it was a mist-"

"Hey Alex!" I said, cutting Zane off as I waved to Alex. Alex waved back and continued to walk by.

Zane cleared his throat and I nervously looked back at him again.

"Why are you avoiding this subject?" Zane asked me, and I watched as his hands turned into fists.

"I'm not avoiding it, I'm just saying." I said quickly, fidgeting with my hair and looking around.

I heard him growl before grabbing my chin and lifting it as he smashed his lips on mine.

The kiss was rough at first but it softened and deepened. I hadn't even noticed that my arms were around his neck and my hands were in his hair. He pulled me to him and backed me up on a wall. He pretty much ravished my mouth as he held me tightly to him by my bottom.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and we were about to get more into it when I heard someone yell 'whore'.

And that's when my senses came back to me.

I pushed him away quickly and untangled my legs from his waist. I felt disoriented and dazed. The look he had on his face was the same expression.

I started getting more alert and realized that we were still standing in the hallway.

Apparently Zane hadn't come to his senses because he was still trying to reach out to me but I kept smacking his hands away.

"Zane!" I whispered loudly, trying to smack him out of it.

"Mm?" he mumbled and I actually had to slap him lightly on the face before he blinked and backed up.

"We are in the hallway…" I said, trying to straighten my clothes.

"We are in…" He almost repeated the same thing I said before he stopped and looked around to find people on both sides staring at us.

Oh this is just perfect.

"The hallway…" he finished, narrowing his eyes at the people watching us. "We should probably…go to your room…" he said, and quickly grabbed my arm and drug me to my room.

Once inside my room, we quickly shut the door and I paced around.

"Okay…so they just got a free show." I said, scratching my head.

"Well…" Zane trailed off. He seemed to be at a loss of words.

I walked over to him and punched him in the arm. He gasped and grabbed his arm, rubbing it.

"What was that for?" he asked me, confused.

"Oh you know what that was for! I said we wouldn't do that anymore and what happened? You kissed me again!" I spouted off, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You kissed me back!" he shot back.

"What else could I have done? You were trying to eat my face!" I said, shaking and swinging my hands in the air.

"OH I was not! You…you liked it!" he said, trying to come up with something to say.

"What does that have to do with anything!" I asked, flabbergasted.

"It has everything to do with it. If you didn't like it then we wouldn't have been caught air humping in the hallway." He said.

Oh this is just grand!

I couldn't even think of anything else to say.

"Exactly!" he said, once he realized I had nothing to say.

"Gosh, do you know how many different rumors are going to be spread…" I solemnly said, sitting down slowly on a chair.

"As long as they don't say I forced you, I'm ok." He said, mostly to himself.

I looked over at him with a 'Are you fucking serious?' face.

"You did force me!" I accused, and he glanced at me as if he were surprised.

"How did I supposedly force you!?" he asked, confused.

"You grabbed my face and forced me to kiss you." I said, crossing my arms and huffing.

"Maybe at first but I sure as hell didn't need to help you a second afterwards. You were just as crazed as I was." He said, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"I…" had nothing to say. He was telling the truth and I couldn't think of anything to accuse him of.

"You what? Can't think of anything else to blame on me? I would never want to do anything illegal with you; because it's clear I would be the first person to blame if you got caught." He said, narrowing his eyes on me.

It's true; I did practically blame everything on him…

"Sorry…" I said, shoving my face in my hands.

I rubbed my face tiredly, and glanced back up to get a face full of Zane once again.

His hand went behind my neck and he deepened the kiss.

I cut it short, and pushed him back.

"Would you cut that out?" I screeched.

"Cut what out?" he asked sitting down at my feet.

"Stop kissing me." I said, sitting up on the chair.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because one thing leads to another and we will end up regretting it." I said.

Was I the only one with the brain here? He needs to start thinking with his head and not his…thing.

"I wouldn't regret it." He said, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes on him. If only he knew…

"Yes, you would." Was all I said, before getting up and leaving the room.

**O_O uh oh! Will she tell him the truth!? OMG what will happen!? Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**


	14. Chapter 14

**Its a sad chapter V_V Please read and enjoy! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 14

Clearly, Zane had no respect for my wishes. Everyday leading up to the dance, he would pop out of nowhere and kiss me senseless. Of course after I remembered I didn't want him to do that, I would push him away and punch him in the arm.

Today was the day before the big dance, and I was getting nervous.

For one; Being left alone with Zane while we were both dressed up wasn't the best idea, and Secondly, he's going to try and seduce me…which he really doesn't need a lot of help doing in the first place…

But I won't let him! Because if we ever do something, he's going to be the one regretting and hating it afterwards…Of course I would to…but I'd feel guiltier.

I paced around my room, taking big breaths and looked over at the black tuxedo on the bed. So I have to give him this tomorrow…

This is a bad idea, I can already tell. I can just feel it in my gut that something's going to happen.

A knock at the door brought me out of my horrible thoughts.

I walked over to the door, but quickly ran back to the bed grabbing the tuxedo and hiding it in my closet.

Once I was confident it was hidden, I walked over to the door and opened it, to find Zane leaning against the frame with a single rose in his hand.

I felt my throat get tight and it was getting hard to breathe.

Why did he have to do these things?

"What do you want?" I asked, with a bored expression on my face.

He lifted the rose and tickled my nose with it before walking into the room.

I rubbed my nose and prepared to sneeze, but what he said, stopped it from coming out.

"So I've been thinking we should take the next step." He said, and I stared at him confused.

"The next step to what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

After he placed the rose on the bed he walked over to me and held my face in his hands, as he gently rubbed his thumb up and down my cheek.

He leaned down, an inch away from my lips. I was getting ready to push him away when he said the single word that for some reason surprised me.

"Us…" He said, gently placing his lips on mine.

I wanted to believe that being together was possible, but I knew it wasn't. I wanted to hold on to this for as long as I could.

I unfolded my arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him even closer. This time, I deepened the kiss and could feel his surprise. He lifted me off the ground and carried me towards the bed, placing me down slowly.

Something was poking my side and I pushed him slightly away before pulling out a rose from behind me.

"Sorry…" he whispered before attacking my lips again.

He lay above me, slightly hovering and slid a hand under the bottom of my shirt.

The moment I felt his hand touch my stomach I sucked in a breath. I could feel his hand moving towards my breast and I knew we had to stop before it was too late.

He started kissing my neck and I almost forgot what I was supposed to do. Against my will my back rose and I groaned.

OK this was getting out of hand!

I placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him a little push. When he completely ignored it and continued to kiss my neck and run his hand up my shirt I pushed him a little harder.

He made a sound of protest but I pushed him harder away from me.

"Zane." I said, in a sturdy voice.

"Hmm?" he mumbled and tried to continue but I pushed him by the chest this time.

He sighed and lifted himself off me, sitting up on the bed.

I sat up on the bed and pushed my shirt back down. I cleared my throat and crossed my arms.

I narrowed my eyes on him and tapped my fingers against my arm.

He ran a hand through his hair and got off the bed. I almost died, when I noticed him grab a pillow and cover his lower part.

My eyes widened and he looked uncomfortable.

"You should…probably do something about…that…" I said, slowly, trying not to laugh.

He grinded his teeth and cleared his throat.

"Well I wouldn't have to do anything at all if you would just-"He started saying but I cut him off.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" I said, holding my hands up. "I really don't want to know what little fantasies you conjure that involve me."

"They wouldn't be fantasies if you would comply." He said, smirking.

Who is this Man!? Suddenly he's turned into a little Horn Dog.

"Okay, look. If you're looking for someone to ram your train into, it's definitely not me." I said, getting off the bed.

"I'm not looking for someone to 'ram my train into'. I'm not even looking for someone. I'm waiting for you. It's not about sex or whatever, it doesn't have to be. I'd be with you just to be with you, we don't even have to touch; although that would be great." He said angrily, and walked towards the door.

Before he opened the door he threw the pillow on top of the bed and then continued to walk out.

I sat down on my chair and stared at the door. Would he come back?

Wait, who cares! I shouldn't have to…to…

To what?

I had been waiting a long time just to hear him tell me that, but…I didn't want to hear him sound so angry. Why get so worked up about something when we can't even be together…

I didn't even know if we were still on for tomorrows dance. I guess I'll find out eventually.

* * *

Narrator

As the day ended and the next day began, people scattered and hurried around. Fixing tuxedos and last minute changes.

Tara sat gloomy on her bed staring at Zane's tuxedo. There was a knock at her door, and her head shot up. She ran to the door and opened it to find Alex, smiling and holding a large dress bag in his arms.

"I'm here to drop your dress off and get Zane's tuxedo." Alex said, and then noticed Tara's tiredness. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She said, lifting her arms to get the dress.

"Did something happen to you and Zane because he's acting all gloomy, like you?" Alex asked you, raising a brow when he noticed her guilty look.

"We kind of got into an argument. It was stupid." Tara said, giving a half smile.

She walked over to the bed and placed her dress down then gave Alex, Zane's tuxedo.

He nodded and left, closing the door behind him Tara turned to stare at the black dress bag that held her dress.

It was pretty fat…

She walked over to it and unzipped the bag immediately gasping.

The dress was red and black, and…Puffy. She always loved puffy dresses…

She took the dress out the bag and held it up to her and stared at herself in the mirror.

She put the dress on the bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Later that day, as there was 30 more minutes before the dance, Zane paced around the room in his tuxedo. She had good taste. The tuxedo was amazing and definitely fit him perfectly. He wore a red tie that matched the same red to her dress.

He was nervous and anxious. He didn't know whether they were still fighting or over it already. He decided he didn't want to fight anymore so he started for his door and opened it to find Jenny. She was dressed in bright pink that almost made his eyes hurt.

He sighed aggravatingly.

"What do you want?" He asked, with a bored expression.

"I thought you should know before you decide to go to the dance with Tara, that-"

"I don't care what you have to say. Just leave us alone already." He snapped, moving past her, but her hand shot out to stop him.

He growled and the words he was about to say died in his throat, by what Jenny said.

"She killed your family!" Jenny blurted out.

He shrugged her hand off and turned to face her. His face was conjured in an angry snarl and that had her taking a step back.

"Don't bring her into what happened to my family." He said, lowly and deathly.

"I'm not lying! Her family killed yours…If you don't believe me read her file!" Jenny said, pulling out a paper and shoving it into his hands.

He narrowed his eyes on her and opened the paper, reading it.

She had lied to him…

_Tara Valentine: Found abandoned in the panic room of her house, mother was brutally murdered by a clan of wolves._

She told him her family died in a car accident but…

"How do I know this is even real?" He asked Jenny, gripping the papers tightly.

"I had someone do some research. It has to be real. Carl hacked into-"She quickly stopped herself before she got into trouble.

Zane stared at her for a moment, knowing she was telling the truth but wanting to believe otherwise.

Why did Tara lie to him? Why didn't she tell him the truth from the beginning?

He folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket before turning to leave.

As he made his way towards Tara's room, he felt his heart breaking and tearing.

To think he had ever loved a liar…

**O_O OH NOO!!!!!!!!!! What gonna happen next!? Find out in the next chapter! O_O wow this story is actually short... D: OH well! Leave reviews!!! thanks for reading!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	15. Chapter 15

**So i updated and made it longer! people wanted it longer so i thought it couldnt be bad to write a little longer :D READ!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 15

Tara paced around her room nervously. She had gotten ready and looked like, well like a dark angel. She put her long black gloves on and walked around the bed, thinking of how the night might end.

She was getting a fluttery stomach and she felt a little nauseas. She even had to put tissues under her arm pits because she was sweating!

She stopped pacing around when she heard a loud knock at her door.

Snatching the tissues away from her under pits she threw them in the small trash can on her way to the door.

_Okay, this is it. _She thought to herself.

She did a small breathing exercise before getting the courage to open the door.

As she pulled the door open she looked up to see an angry Zane. She leaned back in surprise and blinked.

She sighed and brushed her puffy dress down.

"Look, if you're still mad about yesterday, I was an idiot. I'm sorry-"She was cut off.

"How do I even know you're telling me the truth now, when you lied about everything else?" he asked angrily.

She flinched back, surprised and confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, moving out the way of the door so he could stomp inside.

She closed the door and turned around to find him pacing back and forth.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you just tell me instead of lying right in my face." He said, running his hands in his hair.

"Okay, I really don't know what you're talking about." Tara said her brows pulled together in confusion.

Zane stopped pacing and pulled out a piece of paper, and hastily shoved it into her hands.

"What's this?" she asked, grabbing the paper.

"Why don't you read it and find out." He snapped.

She unfolded the paper and felt her heart drop as she read it.

_He knows… _she thought.

He was going to kill her, she just knew it.

She looked up slowly, wide-eyed and stared at him.

He had an angry expression on and his hands were fists.

"So tell me, how long did you know? Was it the first day of school, or the day I told you about my family?" he growled out.

Suddenly she felt cold. She gripped her arms tightly and hugged herself.

She shook her head and backed up till she felt the wall behind her.

"This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would hate me." She said, looking up at him.

"Answer my question!" he yelled, stalking towards her.

He wouldn't hurt her, would he? He wasn't like that, no way.

She turned her head to the side, averting his scorching gaze.

"Since the day I took your seat in class." She said lowly, feeling ashamed.

He punched the wall next to her head and she flinched, letting out a surprised yelp.

She was shaking and terrified. Her head hung low in shame.

"Why didn't you just tell me." He growled out, firmly grabbing her chin and lifted it so she looked in his eyes.

"Because you would hate me." She whispered and felt her eyes fill with tears.

His hold on her chin softened slightly. He quickly moved away from her and paced the room once again.

She slid to the floor, shaken and crying.

Tears slid down her cheeks, smearing her eye make-up.

There was a knock at the door and both their heads swung to it.

Alex walked in smiling, until he spotted Tara crying on the floor and Zane pacing.

"What did you do?" Alex angrily asked Zane, walking towards Tara.

She held her hands up in an 'I'm ok' gesture.

"It's ok Alex. We just had a little argument. That's all." She said, giving a sad smile, and standing up.

Alex looked unsure and turned to Zane.

He was watching them intently.

"Why don't you leave, before you're late for the dance?" Zane said to Alex, but it was more of an order.

"We'll be down there soon, or something." She said, encouraging Alex to leave.

He looked unsure, but decided to go. Before he closed the door he glanced over at Tara trying to figure out what was going on. She waved and faked a smile as Alex shut the door.

She sighed in relief and leaned against the wall.

"You're a very good actor you know that?" Zane said, with a flat voice.

She lifted her head to look at him.

Why was she the only one at fault? His family murdered hers too.

She stood up straighter and narrowed her eyes on him.

"Why are you making this only about you? My family was killed to." She said, getting a little louder.

"Yes, and who started it all? Your family did." He said, taking a step towards her.

She stood her ground and put her hands on her hips.

"What do I have to do with any of this? I was just as young and defenseless. I watched my mother die, I grew up alone. I should be just as angry as you are!" She hurriedly said, pointing a finger at him.

"Good, go ahead and be angry!" he snapped throwing his arms up.

"Tell me something, what would you have done had I told you the truth the first day you met me?" she asked, her voice hardening. "You would have hated me. You would have never gotten to know me-"

"I still don't know you!" he snapped, cutting her off. "I don't know anything about you! You lied about everything!"

"No I didn't! I didn't lie about everything, only about my family's death." She snapped right back.

He took another step towards her and she kept her stance.

"I don't even know what to believe when it comes to you." He said angrily, running a hand through his hair.

"Believe whatever you want, because obviously nothing I say will change anything." She yelled.

"If you hadn't of lied to me I wouldn't have to worry about trusting what you say!" he viciously stated.

"You know what, just get out!" she screamed at him. "Get out of my room!"

"Why!" he screamed back, "so you can conjure up more lies to feed to me!"

"Get out!" she screamed, getting in front of him and pushing his chest.

He didn't move an inch.

She beat on his chest and he quickly gripped her wrists in his hands. She struggled to get them away but he had a firm grip on them.

"Let me go!" she struggled and yelled. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks.

She kicked him on the leg, getting a hiss out of him.

"Cut it out!" he yelled at her, holding her wrists tighter, but not enough to hurt her.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed yanking her hands free and stumbled back. Zane tried to reach for her but it was too late.

She fell backwards hitting her head on the corner of a nightstand.

A loud crack sound silenced the room.

Zane gasped and reached for Tara.

"Tara!" he said loudly dragging her body to his. She was motionless and bleeding heavily from her head.

"Tara!" he frantically called her name, holding her face in his hands.

"Oh god." He said over and over again. He lifted her in his arms and ran out the room.

Warm blood oozed out on his arm and he ran towards the elevator.

_Please let her be ok, please. _He chanted this to himself over and over as he finally got to the bottom floor.

He busted into the principles office and the principle looked up surprised then frowned.

"What happened?" he asked Zane, getting up quickly from his seat and walking towards them.

"She…she…she f-fell back and hit her h-head on the nightstand." He finally got out.

He was so worried he couldn't think right.

The principle called someone and the Doctor quickly rushed into the room.

He took Tara from his arms and Zane watched in horror as the doctor checked the back of her head.

A worried expression covered the doctor's face as he leaned down to listen for breathing and heart rate.

He bit his wrist and opened Tara's mouth, letting the blood drip inside.

"She's lost too much blood." The doctor said, mostly to himself. He watched the back of her head intently.

"My blood's doing nothing." He said in astonishment.

Zane knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand in his.

If anything happened to her…he…he didn't know what he would do.

"Will my blood work?" He asked quickly.

The doctor looked at him, considering the situation.

"We can try, but if nothing happens…she's going to die." He said, looking straight into Zane's eyes.

Zane bit his wrist and shoved it over her mouth, squeezing the blood in her mouth.

The doctor watched the back of her head to see any sign of healing.

He sighed and dropped his head in disappointment.

"What?" Zane asked quickly. "What!" He said louder.

"She's not heali-"the doctor stopped himself. His eyes widened.

"I can't believe this." The doctor said, looking over at Zane then at Tara's head.

"Is she healing?" he asked him quickly.

"Yes, it's…its astonishing." He said, watching the gash at the back of her head heal.

Zane sighed and pulled his wrist back, watching it heal.

"She needs to rest now." The doctor said, standing up.

Zane sighed with relief and leaned over her, grabbing her and pulling her close to his heart.

He picked her up and started towards her room.

Once there, he opened the door carrying her inside and closing the door with his foot. He gently placed her on the bed.

She looked so small and fragile. Regret was weighing him down. He started thinking what if she didn't make it. He would have internally burned in hell from the regret.

He didn't even think he could survive without her…

* * *

Zane sat in a chair next to the bed watching Tara sleep. She had gotten the color back in her face.

He had cleaned her blood up and changed her clothes. And he did the same.

When he took his tuxedo off, he seen the large blood stain on the sleeve, and it brought that feeling back.

He didn't know when she would wake up, but he was hoping it was soon.

He didn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to yell or scream or push each other around.

He didn't even care about their stupid family quarrel.

He still cared that she lied to him, but he could live with that.

He couldn't live without her.

She stirred on the bed and he sat up, expecting her to wake up.

Disappointed that she didn't wake up he slouched back on the chair again.

It was 5:00 in the morning and he stayed up the whole time just watching and waiting. There was a knock at the door and he glanced away for a second.

He got up and opened the door to find no one, but a small box that appeared to be a present. He picked it up and brought it inside.

He closed the door and walked back over to the bed, watching Tara.

He glanced back down at the present in his hand. From the looks of it, it looked like a box that would have clothes in it.

And he was right.

He opened it to find a red dress; a SEXY red dress. Something she would probably wear.

It was strapless and ended at her upper thighs, with a fluffy tutu end.

He narrowed his eyes and picked up the envelope that came with it.

Inside was a letter. He unfolded it and read it; frowning.

_Dear: My love,_

_I sent you this gift, and I was hoping perhaps you could wear it sometime. I would love to see you in it because I'm positive you would look amazing in it. I still don't have the courage to introduce myself but I promise one day I will._

_Love,_

_V.S.R_

Zane frowned at the letter, and put it down on the nightstand. He put the dress in the box and put it under the bed.

_Like hell, I'm going to let her wear that just so you can get a boner. _He thought to himself.

It would be a cold day in hell the day he lets her wear that in public.

It's obvious this dude doesn't know about him. He's pretty sure if he did, he wouldn't be sending her shit.

Whose initials are V.S.R…?

He shook his head and sat back down in the chair.

Tara was starting to breath heavily and sweat.

He got up and got a wet cold towel and placed it over her forehead.

After a couple minutes of her breathing hard she started to whither around and groan. She clawed at the sheets and lifted her spine.

She gripped at her head and pulled at her hair, tearing tiny chunks from her head.

Zane got up and held her hands down, confused.

Why was she tearing her hair out?

She wiggled and withered around, trying to get her hands free.

She started wheezing and Zane was getting worried.

"Tara…" Zane said out loud.

Her eyes shot open and Zane reared back surprised.

"Zane…" She mumbled and groaned. "It hurts…make it stop." She huffed out.

"What hurts? Where does it hurt?" he asked quickly.

"It-"she stopped talking and screamed out in agony.

She tried to claw at her body and head but Zane held her arms down on the bed.

"ZANE!" she screamed out in pain.

"Tara, tell me where it hurts!" he yelled over her screams.

She cried out in pain and struggled.

"Everywhere!" she screamed.

She was crying hysterically and Zane had no clue what to do.

She threw her head back and screamed.

The scream turned into a howl.

Zane stared in horror and shock as she slid from his grasp and became the unexpected.

She was no longer Tara, but instead she was a medium sized white wolf.

She lay sprawled and huffing on the bed.

"Oh my god." Zane said, over and over again.

**O_O omg! tell me what you all think!!! :D leave plenty of reviews please!!!!!!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	16. Chapter 16

**As i said in my other story, my computer somehow got a virus and i tried to get rid of it, but instead i accidently erased all my stories, leaving me depressed and feeling retarded. XD now i have to re-write the other two stories i had been planning to post, but never did. D: so depressing, well i updated this story and sorry for being so late :/ anyway, enjoy!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 16

When I woke up I found myself in my bed. The blanket was covered over my body and I stretched. I yawned and sat up. I stretched my arms out watching two white paws instead of hands…

That's weird…

I looked to the side to find Zane staring at me in shock.

I snapped my head back to the front and stared at the paws again…

Paws…

I have paws..?

I HAVE PAWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled. I got up, but didn't.

I stood on four legs walking in circles on my bed. FOUR LEGS.

I HAVE FOUR LEGS!

I glanced back up at Zane.

He stood up slowly holding his hands out in a surrender stance.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him through my teeth.

"You can talk… through that form?" he asked me surprised.

"Tell me what the hell is going on! Why am I…Wait. What am I?" I said, jumping off the bed and getting on my hind legs and looked into my dresser mirror.

What I saw was insane.

"I-I-I…I'm a WOLF!?" I screamed, and watched as my muzzle moved to the words coming out.

I turned around and growled at Zane.

"What the hell did you do to me!" I yelled at him, and stalked forward.

"I…I had no idea my blood would do that to you I swear!" he said hurriedly.

"Why the hell am I a wolf if I'm a Vampire!?" I asked in general.

"You were half vampire." Zane said, walking towards me slowly.

"Oh seriously, you're acting as if I'm going to bite your head off, which sounds like a pretty damn good idea right now!" I screeched.

I paced in circles noticing my long bushy white tail.

Zane kneeled beside me and ran his hand down my back.

"Do I look like a fucking pet!" I yelled at him and he snatched his hand back.

"Sorry." he said, leaning back.

"Change me back." I said, pacing around.

"I can't changed you back, you have to do it yourself." he said, sitting Indian style.

"Tell me how!" I said. I felt like I was loosing my mind.

He got on his knees and grabbed my head. I stood face to face with him.

"Close your eyes an envision yourself as a human." he told me.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to summon up what I looked like as a human.

I got the image of myself in my head and I felt myself getting my body back.

When I felt like it finished I opened my eyes and found Zane staring at me intently.

Why does it feel like a breeze is hitting me?

I glanced down and realized I was completely nude.

I looked up again getting ready to scream bloody murder but Zane quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

I covered myself as much as possible using my hair and hands.

The door to my room opened and both me and Zane quickly shot our heads in that direction.

In walks Matt and Alex, who stop frozen in their tracks as they see me naked and Zane covering my mouth.

Before I could blink Alex and Matt had detached Zane from me and one of them threw a blanket over me.

I quickly covered myself and looked up to see Zane being held down by an angry Matt and Alex standing above him, cracking his knuckles.

"It's not what you think!" Zane yelled, struggling to get free.

Alex reared his arm back and I quickly threw myself in front of Zane.

"WAIT!" I said holding my hands up, accidentally letting the blanket fall to he floor.

"TARA!" Zane angrily yelled snatching the blanket from the floor.

Matt sat in shock staring at me, and Alex stood frozen also staring.

Zane hurriedly covered my body, as if that snapped Alex and Matt out of their daze.

Alex turned the brightest red and Matt looked like he was about to faint.

"Oh God…" I covered my face with one hand.

* * *

After explaining everything to them, Alex and Matt still couldn't meet my gaze, which I don't blame them.

Zane explained to me what happened after I cracked my head open on the nightstand.

I still couldn't believe this happened to me. And I'm not talking about the naked part.

After getting dressed Zane, Alex, Matt and I went down to the principle's office.

When he saw me he smiled and told me how relieved he was that I was ok.

Zane told him what happened after he gave me his blood and it looked like the principle's face paled a couple notches.

"That's definitely not normal. In fact that's never happened, but then again no one has ever tried to give a vampire, or half vampire Were-Wolf blood." he said, rubbing his chin.

"Well how do I get rid of it?" I said, anxiously.

"Dear, I'm afraid that impossible." he told me.

"But…But I don't want to be a wolf!" I said, gripping my hands together tightly

He looked at me with pity.

"Am I still half vampire? Or am I just like Zane now?" I asked, sitting down slowly in a chair.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." He said, shaking his head sadly. "The only thing we can possibly do to help this situation is get Zane to teach you how to be a were-wolf."

"But…" I started saying.

"I'm sorry Tara, there's nothing we can do at this point." he told me.

I bowed my head trying to think of a solution.

"Come on Tara." Zane said lowly.

I snapped my head in his direction and glared angrily at him.

"You did this on purpose!" I yelled at him. "You wanted to get me back for lying!"

"I was trying to help you Tara." he said slowly. "You would be dead right now had I not helped you."

"I would rather be dead then be this!" I screamed at him and ran out the room.

I ran towards the elevator, but a hand stopped me.

Zane pulled me to a stop and I tried to shrug his grip off but he held me firmly.

He gripped me firmly by the shoulders and shook me.

"I'm sorry being a Were-wolf is so disgusting, Tara. There's nothing you can do to change this and blaming me when I'm already blaming myself is not going to help!" He yelled at me.

I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"Let me go." I whispered.

"Listen to me-" he started saying but I cut him off.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed and pushed him away. He stumbled back and fell.

He looked up at me shocked. I stared back just as shocked.

I looked down at my shaking hands and ran towards the elevator.

Once inside my room I locked the door and paced back and forth.

I'm such an idiot!

I threw myself on my bed and cried.

I heard a door open, which was weird considering how I locked my room door.

I swiftly twisted to the right, avoiding the knife that would have stabbed me in the back.

I kicked the person on the head and rolled off the bed.

The person hissed in pain and as it was, they were wearing a mask.

They grabbed the knife out of the bed and jumped on the bed to go after me.

They swung the knife at me and I avoided it, kicking them in the arm.

I jumped on their back, and from what I could tell they were male.

The guy swung me in circles and I fell off, hitting the wall with a thud.

I rubbed my head and my stupid mistake of taking my eyes off them ended with me getting a slash to the arm. I hissed and jumped to the side, kicking them off their feet.

They fell and I took advantage of that. I jumped on him and detached him of his knife. I sat on his waist and held him still. He struggled and I was surprised that he didn't have enough strength to get me off of him. Somehow changing into a were-wolf like Zane gave me allot more strength.

He struggled to throw me off but it was useless.

I gripped his mask and tore it off.

I didn't know who was more surprised, me or him.

He was exceptionally handsome. He had blonde shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. In fact I have never seen this dude in my life.

He stared in shock as his face was uncovered.

He cursed and threw me off in my surprise. I fell back as he reached for his knife. I jumped on him as he almost got to the knife and pulled his hair. I yanked his head back and he cried out in pain. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it in front of him. I tried pulling it back but he covered it with his mouth, licking it and biting.

I hissed in pain and yanked it out of his mouth.

I cried out in pain as a sizzling feeling filled my wrist. I glanced down at it to find a marking. It was a weird fancy 'X' mark in black ink. At least that's what I think it was.

This guy wasn't normal that's for sure.

I glanced up to find him smirking and picking his knife off the floor.

"What the hell did you do!" I angrily asked him.

He stared down at me with a slight curve on his mouth.

He didn't say anything just started walking towards my window.

I got up and raced towards him in angry strides.

He opened the window and crouched on the seal.

I reached out to grab the little fucker but he suddenly vanished.

I stuck my head out the window and looked around confused.

Who and What the hell was that?

I stared at the marking on my wrist thinking of what it could mean.

A knock at my door brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked at my arm where it got cut to find it healed and not a mark to show for it.

I walked towards the door and opened it.

Zane stood on the other side and quickly forced his way in my room, shutting the door and locking it.

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear it but-" I cut him off.

"What's this mean?" I asked him randomly, lifting my wrist to show him the marking.

I seen it, I know I've seen it before, but where?

"How did you get that?" he asked me suddenly, eyes widening.

"Some guy just tried to kill me and he bit my wrist leaving this mark…" I said, twisting to look at the mark.

"WHAT!?" he yelled, looking around quickly.

"He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he looked maybe…20." I described him.

Zane had a strange look in his eyes.

"You know something your not telling me." I told him, narrowing my eyes on him.

He looked away quickly.

"The people who killed my family had this marking on their wrists." Zane said, lifting my wrist.

"That's impossible. My father and brother never had this mark." I told him.

He looked up at me with a serious expression.

"You're sure of this?" he asked me. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Wait, the people who killed your family, did they have this marking?" he asked me.

"No…I don't think-" I stopped myself.

Remembering back to that day the people who murdered my mother had a crazed look to them…and…they did have the mark.

In fact the mark was on their throats.

"Zane…" I said looking up at him. "how could your family kill my mother if they died because of my brother and father? They would have had to come back to life, and that's impossible."

I looked at him getting worried.

He looked back at me with the same expression.

"How could your family kill my family…but then my family killed yours?" Zane ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't think…they were possessed?" I asked him, confused.

"It doesn't make any sense. You would have to be dead for you to become possessed, right? It only makes sense that way since your family killed mine, but then how could mine kill your's if they were supposedly dead?" Zane paced back and forth.

I let an frustrated noise out. I shoved my hands in my hair and scratched my head.

"I don't understand, this is getting confusing." I said, sitting down on my bed. "Nothing makes sense!"

Zane sat down on a chair thinking and I tried to think of something that made sense.

**Please leave reviews! tell me if you enjoyed it or are getting tired oft his story O:**

**-SEXY TIME**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Yes, it's really me and im alive! I've finally graduated so yea! more time writing. I dont start college till the Fall so i should have more time to write. Unfortunately by the end of this month, most likely, ill be moving. which means no internet, which means no updating. Bare with me people! But anyway, please read! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 17

As it seems, the only conclusion we were able to make, and come to terms with, was that our parents were possessed, and forced to kill each other. Why? We were still unsure about that.

At the moment I was outside with Zane, in our "wolf" forms. He is trying to teach me how to become 'One' with the nature.

"I don't get it" I told him, pacing in circles.

"You're not trying." he said, sitting down.

"Yes I am, and I still don't get it!" I snapped, sitting down roughly.

He sighed and walked over to me.

"Empty your head." he said for the 100th time already.

"I've tried and tried and I still can't!" I told him.

"Ok then just relax." he gritted out.

"I am relaxed." I said tersely.

"No your not." he snapped and pounced.

He ran at me and tackled me to the floor.

Confused and angry, I attacked back. However way I could, in this form.

All at one we became this tangled mess of fur and limbs.

He roughly chomped down on a bunch of fur at the back of my neck and smashed his heavy weight on the rest of my body.

I struggled for what seemed like an eternity and finally spent the rest of my strength.

I lay huffing for air and limp as a noodle.

He left go of my neck and my head fell limply to the floor like my body had.

Zane licked my muzzle before asking, "Can you hear me?"

"No shit." I snapped between gasps.

"Then today's training is complete." He said sitting back.

"My training was to be attacked by you?" I asked incuriously.

"No, your training was to let me in, and you did." he said.

I finally lifted my head, in confusion, and stared at him.

"I don't get it." I said, confused.

"You don't have to." he replied.

It wasn't until then that I noticed when he was talking to me he wasn't moving his mouth.

I sat up quickly.

"How did you do that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Talk to you in your head?" he asked back.

"Yes that!" I said, jumping up on all fours. If I could point with a finger I would have.

"I told you to relax, and you finally did." he said lifting his lips in a smirk, but it looked more like a sneer.

"Wait, wait! that's freaky! Cut it out!" I said shaking my head.

"You better get use to it." he said, talking out loud this time.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because its part of being a Were-Wolf. Transferring messages through the head." he replied.

"How does that come in handy at all?" I asked.

"Okay, what if, lets say, there is a war going on and there are enemies all around us, but they haven't noticed us yet. If I want to tell you to attack or to run away, I don't want to say it out loud, do I? Because then they will hear us." he explained.

"Okay, I understand. But I highly doubt we are going to be in a war in our life time."

"Don't be too sure about that." he mumbled.

"Okay, show me how to change back and flash my clothes on!" I said hurriedly.

"You could barely relax, how am I going to be able to teach you how to flash your clothes on…" he grumbled.

"I'll be more cooperative this time!" I said excitingly.

"I don't think I want to teach you how to do that, just yet." he said, smirking again.

I narrowed my eyes on him and growled.

He barked out laughter and transformed back into a human, flashing his clothes on quickly.

"Teach me how to do that!" I cried.

"Alright alright." he said rolling his eyes and kneeling in front of me.

"I'm ready!" I said, sitting down.

"On second thought, maybe its better to do this in a isolated area, so people don't get the wrong idea and try beating me up again." he said, getting up.

He started walking towards the woods again, and I trotted behind him.

He found a spot behind a large berry bush and sat down, I followed and sat in front of him.

Sitting directly behind the berry bush, to keep myself hidden I waited for his directions.

"Okay." I said wagging my tail.

"You are way too excited." he said rolling his eyes once more.

I growled and nipped at his knee.

"Okay okay! So anyway, as I taught you before, you're going to need to change back and right when you do that you need to imagine the clothes you want to wear on you. Imagine an image of you wearing the clothes and they will appear. Got it?" he said, staring at me seriously.

"Okay, I'll try my best." I said, nodding.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself turning back into my human form. When I felt myself changing I quickly imagined myself in a pair of pants and a shirt.

I opened my eyes to find Zane staring directly at my chest with his head cocked to the side and eyes filled with lust. I glanced down to see myself completely naked, again.

I stood up quickly, angry that he lied to me.

"You, you, you-" I couldn't find the word to insult him in time, because I lost my balance and fell backwards.

Into the Berry Bush.

Did I mention it had thorns?

The last thing I saw before I saw berries and thorns, was the shocked expression on Zane's face and him reaching towards me.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed loudly flailing my arms and body until I realized I was doing more damage then actually helping myself.

I lay stiff as a board in the berry bush.

"Tara don't move." Zane said in a calm voice.

"You dumb ass what do you think I'm- OW!" I screamed as a thorn bit into the side of my boob.

I bit my lip to keep from crying.

I felt some of the bush move to the side as Zane's arms came around my hips. He lifted me slowly, but hearing my cries of pain stopped him.

"Tara, I don't think I can get you out of there without hurting you." he said still in a calm voice.

"J-just get me out, I don't care if I get hurt, well I do, but I just want to get out of this…And I think a spider is in my hair." I mumbled the last part, like a kid who didn't get the toy she wanted.

"Okay…I'm sorry Tara." he said the last part like he actually meant it.

Before I could say anything he wrapped his arms around my body and quickly pulled me out.

I screamed out in pain as the thorns dug their way even more into my skin, and new thorns found fresh flesh to dig into.

When he got me out he quickly and cautiously hugged me to him.

I hadn't even known I was crying until the tears found their way into the scratches on my face and I hissed in pain. He pulled away and took his shirt off, wiping the tears away gently.

"I need to see if there is any thorns still stuck in you, ok?" he told me.

I nodded and hugged his shirt to my chest.

He checked my back first, then instructed me to sit up a little. I heard him hiss and gently touch my butt.

"Hey!" I snapped, turning my head to glare at him from behind.

He looked up with a pained expression.

"Sorry, but you have thorns still stuck on your ass." he told me guiltily.

I'm pretty sure I paled a couple notches at this news.

He came to my front and took the shirt away.

He cocked his head to the side to check the side of my body and stiffened.

He gently touched the side of my boob. The same boob that was stabbed earlier by a thorn.

"You have several here too." he said lowly.

I squeezed my eyes shut in the mention of that. This was going to be even more painful then I thought.

Zane pried my legs apart and I quickly shoved the shirt down there to cover my private area up.

"What are you doing!" I screeched.

"I'm checking for more thorns." he said, like I was the crazy one.

"I can assure you that none went there!" I said haughtily.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Then what's this?" he asked, before shoving his hand in between my legs and poking an area on my inner thigh, very close to my private.

"OW!" I screamed, smacking at his hand.

"I thought so." he sighed, before standing up.

I glared at him.

He bent down and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hips, lifting me up.

"Zane! You cant take me in like this! I'm fucking naked!" I freaked out, and struggled in his hold, causing more pain for me.

"We'll go in through the back… or something." he mumbled the last part.

"There is no back entrance!" I yelled.

"Yes there is, sort of." he said.

Once inside this 'secret' entrance, he put me down, and I stood paranoid.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." he said, walking away before I could say anything.

He came back a minute later with a laundry basket, with wheels.

I took one look at it and looked back up at Zane, wide eyed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I said repeatedly.

"Yes." he said, grabbing a hold of me and putting me in the basket.

It was filled with blankets which helped a little.

I looked up to curse Zane out, but a tumble of Blankets fell over my face.

I struggled to get it off and when I finally did, it was too late. The wheels squeaked and we were off.

"Zane!" I whispered loudly.

"Hush, we are about to pass a group." he said under his breath, so only I could hear.

I covered my head and sat still as I heard a group laugh and walk by, minding their own business.

I heard the sound of an elevator and tried not to cry out in pain when a blanket would rub against a thorn that was stuck on me.

The sound of the elevator doors shutting sounded and Zane began to talk.

"Okay we can talk but not for long." he told me.

I threw the cover off my face and glared up at him.

"I am definitely going to KI-" I was cut off when he threw the cover back over my face and the elevator door opened.

I felt the basket move once more and I couldn't wait till we got to my room. That bastard was going to get it!

**Please leave reviews! tell me if you liked this chapter, if you hate me for not updating for a long time, or if you just feel like leaving a review! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! i updated! arent you happy! :D Something fishy happens in this chap! ;D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 18

"OW! You stupid, OW!" I screamed out in pain as Zane pulled another thorn out my ass cheek.

I could seriously feel the rush of blood going straight to my face. I couldn't remember the last time I actually blushed. It probably wasn't that long ago…but still!

I felt Zane run his hand down my butt and I tensed up.

"Hey! Stop fooling around back there and get to business!" I yelled, hugging a pillow close to my chest as I lay on my stomach. Although I still had thorns on my boob, it took my mind off the pain in my ass, for the moment anyway.

"You only have 5 more." he said, as if it were nothing.

"Your not the one going through the p-AIN AS FUCKER SHIT!" I screamed the last part, as he pulled another thorn out.

"Can you go a little faster please!" I shoved my face into the pillow, trying to get my mind off of the pain.

"Do you want it done right or not?" Zane asked, wagging the tweezers around in a no-nonsense kind of way.

"Yes…" I pouted, smothering my face into a pillow.

After he managed to get the 5 thorns out, I felt relieved, until he spread my legs.

My head shot up and I glanced back, angrily.

I felt his hand slide in-between and I almost fell off the bed.

"What are you-OW!" I screamed as he pulled a thorn, I forgot was there, out.

"Okay you're all done down here." he said, twisting me around and dragging me towards him.

He lay himself between my legs and hovered over me, with a slight smirk on his face.

I suspiciously looked at him and hugged the pillow tightly to my chest.

"What are you thin-" I was suddenly cut off by his kiss.

He kissed me like he was starving, and without me realizing it, he had taken the pillow away from me.

He pulled away and held the tweezers up in my face.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling.

My dazed feeling vanished once I realized what he had in his hand.

"No!" I yelled, trying to get away.

"Come on! You told me to save these for last, and now these are the only thorns left to get out." he said, sitting up and back down so that he sat on my waist. Keeping me immobile.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet!" I said desperately, trying to get away from getting more pain.

"I'll be quick, just hold still." he said smashing his hand down on my left boob.

"AEK" I screeched, finally noticing my pillow that was missing.

I tried smacking his hand away but it was useless. He hovered over me, intently staring at the side of my boob.

The very moment I felt the thorn get pulled out I screamed.

I felt a light kiss on the spot that the thorn had been.

I stared at Zane as he had a pained expression on.

"Don't worry it's actually not as painful as the one's on my ass." I said reassuringly.

He sighed and continued to pull all the thorns out and I tried my best not to scream out in agony.

A little while after switching to the next boob, he sighed in relief.

"Okay I'm done." he said, slapping his hands together.

I sighed with relief and unclenched my hands.

I felt him lightly kiss my forehead.

"Now lets get these wounds cleaned." he said, getting off me.

When he returned with the alcohol and bandages I felt like crap once again.

After an hour of more pain we had finally finished bandaging all my wounds and I was exhausted.

I had managed to put on underwear and a bra. Now I just lay sprawled on the bed, my eyes lids growing heavier and heavier.

I felt the bed dip as Zane lay next to me. He pulled my body towards him and we snuggled till I fell asleep.

* * *

The next time I woke up was in darkness. I could have sworn I heard a noise, but I could be over reacting. I could feel Zane sleeping soundly curled around me, his arm was thrown over my waist.

The sound of rustling sounded, and I froze.

Grabbing at Zane's arm, I shook it roughly.

"mmm…" Zane groaned, most likely because he wasn't really awake.

I shook his arm again, and I felt Zane stiffen up. He must have woken up completely now.

"Za-" My whisper was cut off by a hand, pressing my mouth shut. I tried pulling at it, until I realized it was Zane's.

I felt him lean over and scoot off the bed.

The room was suddenly filled with light and I blinked furiously trying to see.

The same guy who bit me was standing at the edge of the bed, in shock.

His blonde hair was tousled and he looked from me to Zane.

Zane ran at him quickly, but before Zane could get a hold of him, the guy jumped out the window and into the darkness.

I stared with my mouth gaped open.

"Damn!" Zane cursed, running a hand through his hair and pacing. "Don't you ever lock that window?" he yelled at me.

I flinched by the angry expression and venomous tone.

"Yes I do, thank you very much!" I snapped back, throwing the covers off me to get up.

"Sorry." he said sighing, and rubbing his face. "I didn't mean to snap."

I crossed my arms and stared at him angrily.

Like that was really going to cut it?

He must have noticed my angry stature because he came and pulled me in a hug.

My anger melted away and I hugged back.

"Let's both make sure that the window is locked." I said, pulling away and walking towards the window.

I was pulled back roughly by Zane.

"I'll do it. I don't trust you near the window, he might still be out there." he explained.

I let him do it so he wouldn't have an excuse to blame me for the creepy weird guy breaking in.

"What do you think he wanted?" I asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances." Zane replied, checking under the bed and in the bathroom. He checked the closet last, then felt comfortable enough to lay back down on the bed.

He pulled me back in his embrace and kissed my forehead.

"That guy is really getting on my nerves." I said, sighing.

"He's getting on my nerves too." Zane said, holding me tighter.

I was thinking of saying something but my vision got hazy and the next thing I know, Zane is hovering over me.

"Tara!" he said, sounding desperately.

"What?" I said, shaking my head.

"Why did you slap me?" he asked me, looking a little hurt.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Why did you slap me?" he asked, slowly this time.

"I didn't slap you." I said, sitting up and staring at him confused.

He looked surprised and confused to.

"Yes you did, unless I just imagined it and suddenly my cheek is tingling." he said, pointing at his cheek.

I stared amazed. There was a hand mark on his cheek.

"Did you do that?" I asked him, leaning closer to look.

"EH, what! Are you serious?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah." I said touching his cheek softly.

"Tara, babe." he said, taking me by the shoulders, and staring into my eyes. "You slapped me."

I realized he was telling the truth, but how come I don't remember slapping him?

"But…" I said, confused, looking down at my hands. "But…I don't-"

"It's ok." he said, cutting me off. He pulled me to him and hugged me tightly.

No…it wasn't ok. Because I really didn't remember slapping him…

**O_O i wonder whats happening! o: Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! i updated! so yeaa read! :D**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 19

A week as past since the 'slapping incident'. I like to call it that, because I still haven't figured it out yet…

I'm learning how to become 'one with nature', and I'm starting to get the hang of things.

I've finally learned how to flash my clothes on, even though it took…the whole week to do it. In fact, we do not practice around berry bushes anymore either.

"Tara." Matt called me.

"Hmm?" I turned to him.

"This was left in front of your door." he said, holding up a baby blue present box.

"Damn." I said, quickly snatching it away from Matt and looking for a place to hide it.

If Zane ever found out I was still receiving presents he would-

"Tara." Zane called me from behind.

I froze and slightly turned my head to glance over my shoulder.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused, walking towards me.

OH NO!

"I…I got you a present!" I said, turning around quickly and shoving the present in his arms.

He looked surprised and held the box up to look at it.

"You got me a present?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Yea sure, I decided to give you a present." I said, fidgeting.

"Why does it have your name on it then?" he said, pointing to where my name was neatly written on it.

"It's….it's from me, that's why." I said quickly.

"mm…" he said, suspiciously.

I smiled to try and seem unsuspicious.

He started to open it, and I stared in horror.

OH MY GOD! I don't even know what's inside it!

I thought I was going to scream when he pulled out black and red Victoria Secret bra and underwear.

"Oh no!" I said hurriedly, "oh darn, I must have mixed up your present with…with…Jenny's!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Why would you get Jenny a present?" Zane asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I…I wanted to make up with her." I scrambled for more lies.

Matt must have noticed the chill in the air, because he excused himself from my room and closed the door behind him.

Zane backed me up against a wall.

He rested his hand next to my head, on the wall and leaned towards me.

"You know I don't like lies Tara." he said in a deathly tone.

I swallowed, trying to moist my suddenly dry throat.

I nervously laughed and patted his shoulder.

When he didn't say anything, I bowed my head and slumped my shoulders.

"Okay okay, you caught me." I said, raising my head, and crossing my arms.

"How many of these 'presents' have you gotten that I'm not aware of?" he asked, grabbing my cheeks and stretching them.

"Hmm?" he said, leaning forward.

"Thwee" I said awkwardly as he continued to stretch and pinch my cheeks like a grandma.

"And why haven't you told me about them?" he asked slowly.

I smacked his hands away and rubbed my cheeks.

"Because you would get mad…Like right now…" I said, huffing.

"Did he send another letter?" Zane asked.

"Oh I didn't even check." I said, digging into his, I mean my present box.

I pulled out a pink envelope and opened it.

_Dear Tara_

_I hope you enjoy my present's as much as I enjoy sending them. Soon I will show myself to you, but for now I just hope you receive all my presents._

_Truly yours_

_V.S.R_

I read the letter out loud and waited for Zane to say something.

"Your not really wearing the things he gets for you, right?" Zane asked.

I stared at him confused. He's worried about me wearing them, and not about the actually dude who's sending them?

"Of course not!" I said, crossing my arms. "What- no never mind." I said, shaking my head.

"What? I'm just making sure." he said, grabbing the bra and underwear.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, staring at the items.

"Burn them." he said, walking towards the door.

"What!" I screeched. "At least give them to someone! don't be wasteful!"

"Now that I think about it, where are the other things?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Uh, I…" I looked around hurriedly.

"Don't tell me you kept them!" he almost yelled.

"Well what else do I do with them!" I said, throwing my hands up.

"Let me see them." he said walking towards my drawers.

"They aren't in there!" I said, pulling his arms out my underwear drawer.

"Where are they?" he asked, more serious this time.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Tara…" he said in a deathly tone.

"In the closet." I said, rolling my eyes.

He walked over to the closet and opened the door, getting a lovely sight of gift boxes.

"Jesus Christ." he breathed out. "You said he only sent you 3!"

"That was this week!" I said, huffing. " That's everything he's sent me put together."

"I cant believe this." he said, running a hand through his hair.

He grabbed a handful and threw them out the closet and onto the floor. He opened one box after another.

After an hour we had everything displayed on my bed.

"Tara…if I didn't know better I would say everything he's sent you is for one day use only." he said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting a bad feeling.

"What I mean is that, all this jewelry matches, the shoes match, everything matches. The only thing missing is…A wedding dress." Zane explained.

The mention of a wedding dress gave me a chill.

"Are you saying, he has a little creepy fantasy of marrying me?" I asked.

"Look, lets say he sends a wedding dress. It matches this stuff ok. You wear it, you get married, Now it's the same night. Right. You change from the dress to a nightgown, wearing the bra and underwear. Of course you would have worn the jewelry because it matches the dress. The shoes match the outfit." Zane told me.

"No, no, no. Maybe we are just thinking too much into this." I said, waving the thought away.

"Look, he even sent an engagement ring, probably expecting you to wear it before the 'wedding'." Zane said, holding the ring up.

"Maybe its just a normal ring." I said, trying to find any excuse for it to not me true.

"Nope, look. Your initials and his are on the ring." Zane said, holding the rung up for me to see the inside.

I felt my stomach drop.

"Okay, lets stop talking about this, its creeping me out." I said, pacing back and forth.

Zane sighed and gripped my upper arms.

"Look, if this is true I'll make sure you're safe no matter what, ok?" Zane said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly.

My vision and ears got fuzzy, like I had water in my ears and eyes. I blinked a couple times.

"Fuck!" I heard Zane say. I looked around and found Zane hunched over on the floor, holding his crotch.

"What's wrong with you!" I said, hurriedly running over to him.

He held his hand up, keeping me away.

I stopped and stared at him hopelessly. What happened to him?

"Zane-"

"You did it again." he said, struggling to his feat.

"What?" I asked confused. "What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

"Oh yes, I did get hurt." he said, shaking his head and breathing heavily.

"How?" I asked, still unsure if he wanted me to stay away from him.

"I'm not sure yet. But you definitely kneed me in the crotch." He told me.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"I don't know, first we are hugging then you step on my foot and knee me in the balls." he said, standing up all the way now.

"I- No way. I didn't do that!" I denied.

"I was hoping it wouldn't happen again, but since it did we cant just ignore it this time." He told me, staring into my eyes.

"I…I don't understand." I said, sitting on the floor, Indian style.

I stared at my hands, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with me.

"Someone is using you like some kind of poppet." Zane said, kneeling next to me.

"No, That…" I shook my head.

"We'll figure it out." he said, taking a hold of my hands, and kissing them.

"Why…why is this happening?" I asked, mostly myself.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you." he told me.

"But what about you?" I asked, staring up at him.

What if I do something worse then slap him or kick him in the balls?

"I'll be ok." he said, giving me a smile that I knew was fake.

**UH OH! whats gonna happen! ;D Please leave reviews! :D Hope you enjoyed!**

**-SEXY TIME**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! yes i know its a miracle that i updated! But anyway, yea sorry for the horrid wait but its here and yea! Read!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 20

I knew I shouldn't have kicked the teacher in the face…

If I had been a good little girl I wouldn't be punished by taking this stupid trash out. I don't know why but lately I've been super fucking cranky and it really grinds my gears.

I gripped the trash bag firmly and pulled it along as I made my way outside of the school, towards the back.

Throwing the bag in the back of the golf cart, I jumped in the front seat and started the cart. I made my way through a trail that really was rather creepy. The trees around it were even creepy, and I didn't hear a single bug or bird.

The closer I got to my destination the more unsure I was about the whole situation. I felt chills run up and down my arms and back, and I was starting to feel paranoid.

"Ah, there you are. Just as planned and right on schedule." A male voice said.

My head snapped to the side looking around, trying to figure out who just said that. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, I looked around slowly.

"Don't be scared, I told you I would show myself, although we have met a couple times, am I right?"

I brought the golf cart to a halt and stared in horror in front of me.

The same guy who broke into my room and tried to kill me was standing right there, right in front of the dumpster.

The same guy who gave me the mark on my wrist.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, snotty.

"You're not very nice." he said, pouting.

I narrowed my eyes on him, and tried to think of various ways to get myself out of this situation.

"Since you are so eager to find out who I am I shall tell you my name." He said shrugging. "I am Vincent Samuel Roberts." he added, slowly smiling.

I stared in shock as I heard his name. So this guy was V.S.R? The same guy who tried to hack me to pieces?

"Why the hell did you try to kill me if you kept sending me presents!" I asked incredulously.

"Oh no." he said, chuckling. "I wasn't trying to kill you, I was merely trying to see how strong you really were. I can't just marry someone who is weak, now can I?"

I felt like vomiting at the words.

"Yea, I have no intention of marrying your creepy ass." I said, putting the cart in reverse.

"Ah, Ah." he said, and in a flash he was sitting in the passenger seat of the golf cart.

I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Get off, I'm going back." I said, pushing him so that he would fall out, but it was useless. He never moved an inch.

"Just a moment, I have a present." he said, pulling a box out from behind him.

"I don't want your presents!" I said, shoving him again.

"But you'll like this one." he said, pouting.

He opened the box to reveal the one thing I had hoped Zane was wrong about.

He revealed a wedding dress that, to be honest with you, I'm not even sure how it fit in the box, but it did.

I took the dress out from the box and stared at it, amazed.

I could feel his happy stare on my face and I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much!" I said, smiling widely and hugged the dress to my chest.

I jumped off the golf cart, still holding the dress.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused.

I didn't answer him as I made my way towards the dumpster, with an annoyed expression.

I threw the dress up and into the dumpster, and in a flash he was next to me.

"What the hell! That shit was expensive!" he said, shocked and angry.

"I said I don't want your presents!" I yelled, and turned to leave.

His hand whipped out and gripped me by the arm.

"Is that so?" he asked.

I tried to pull my arm free but he wouldn't let me go.

"Yes, now let go!" I said, yanking my arm and trying to shake him off.

"Then tell me something. Why exactly, if you don't want my presents, are you still wearing the necklace I gave you?" He asked, smirking.

My hand flew up to my neck where I felt the necklace.

Shit! I totally forgot this douche had given it to me.

I angrily gripped it and was about to tear it off, but my body froze.

"Oh, are you surprised?" he asked me, getting closer to me until he ducked and stared up at my shocked expression.

He let go of my arm but I was still frozen in place.

"Let go of the necklace Tara." he told me slowly and I obeyed.

Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT, SHIT!

"Ah…" I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't. Not because I didn't have anything to say, but I really couldn't say anything. He had me completely at his will and I felt sick.

"Oh, did you want to say something?" He asked, and gripped my face in his hands, lifting my head back so that he stood up straight and I leaned my head back to look up at him.

He smiled slowly and leaned forward.

God please don't let him kiss me!

I was really wishing I could have projectile vomit so that I could throw up in his face right now.

He stopped himself, inches away from my lips.

"You truly are beautiful, you know that?" He told me, then crushed his lips on mine.

When he was done violating my mouth he pulled away, and smiled.

"See now, I knew you and Zane would meet. Unfortunately it would have been in another situation completely. Can you believe you would have been best friends with him when you were younger? Isn't it amazing how people can change other peoples fates?" He said, chuckling to himself.

I tried comprehending what he was saying.

"You don't understand do you?" he said, taking me by the hand and walking me towards the golf cart. He sat me down on the seat and stood.

"You and Zane were going to meet when you two were younger. Fortunately I managed to prolong the time you guys would meet, and instead I managed to make a situation where both of you would hate each other by the time you DO meet." He said, smiling to himself proudly.

"I wanted to make sure you and Zane hated each others guts, so much that fate couldn't even help, but you can't always twist fate to your own liking. You ended up meeting here and even after Zane found out your family 'murdered' his, he still forgave you." he said, frowning. "That guy really pisses me off." he muttered.

"You know what really pissed me off?" he said smiling. "The day I broke into your room and happened to find you and Zane sleeping in the same bed, now THAT really pissed me off."

Everything started to click one by one. This douche bag set me up since I was little. This Devil screwed my life up and Zane's. If he hadn't of done shit, me and Zane would be best friends and our family's would be alive right now!

He was angry that Zane and me would be together that he did everything in his power to make sure we hated each other, but because Zane forgave me, he was pissed off.

"I just can't wait till he's dead and out of the picture." Vincent said, smiling.

This guy was fucking Psycho!

There was no way in hell that I would let this guy kill Zane!

"Oops, you look angry." he said, chuckling. "Well just sit tight for a couple more days and I will come for you. Don't do anything stupid with Zane, that will only piss me off." he added the last part with a growl.

He kissed me once more on the lips then saluted, and with that he vanished.

I blinked a couple times before realizing I could move again. I leaned on the steering wheel, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

Anyway I looked at it, I was the reason both Zane and my family was murdered. I had to hurry back and tell Zane everything.

I quickly started the golf cart once more and turned around, forgetting all about the trash I was suppose to dump.

I had way too much to worry about beside's my punishment.

**Well im hoping i didnt confuse you guys. O_O XD hope you all enjoyed! :D Sorry Zane didnt come out in this chap, but next time he will! :D **

**Please leave reviews! i would totaly love you if you did xD**

**-SEXY TIME**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone. im really really sorry i just vanished and didnt AT LEAST update. I've been busy with college, which sucks, and im actually moving now. i have until the 20th so for sure ill be moved out! Sooo im sure your curious about this chapter so ill let you read!**

**-SEXY TIME**

Chapter 21

"Damn it!" Zane angrily said then punched his fist into the wall.

I stared wide eyed back at him then at the wall. I really hope I don't have to pay for the hole he made in MY room.

"Calm down Zane, I was angry too, but take it easy." I tried to say calmly, but it came out more like I was joking around at such a serious subject.

It's definitely a good idea I didn't mention Vincent's disgusting kiss he gave me, twice. Then Zane would not only punch a hole in the wall, but probably in my mattress, if that's even possible.

"Tara, your taking this too lightly." Zane said frustrated.

He turned to me and gripped my shoulders.

"Do you not understand? He's fucking psycho!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Uh, yes Zane I think I know very well how psycho he is." I bit off, unintentionally sounding bitchy.

He looked angrily at me and I crossed my arms stubbornly.

The only way I could possibly get us out of this situation would be either to kill myself, kill psycho dick face, or do nothing and accept my fate. None of them sounded good except killing Vincent, but easier said than done.

I don't want Zane to be in danger just being around me. His life is in my hands either way I see it. I don't want to see more blood shed, so I'm thinking the only solution is to drop Zane, no matter how much I hate the thought.

"Listen…" I said, looking away.

Zane stared at me intently, waiting for me to continue.

"I think, maybe it's a best if we just…break up." saying this, made me want to take it back as soon as it came out of my mouth.

Zane leaned back confused. His eyes were narrowed at me and he started walking towards me.

He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and shook me roughly.

"He must be controlling you again, damn it!" he angrily said, while giving me another shake.

I looked at him wide eyed.

"He's not controlling me, I'm serious Zane." I said, trying to sound like I meant it.

"What the hell is that going to solve Tara." he said letting me go roughly and pacing around. He stopped and stared at me being a little heavily.

"I'm not trying to solve anything, I just think-" I was cut off quickly.

"Maybe its better if you don't think, then!" he snapped.

I stared in shock, hurt by the venomous statement.

"Wait, no I didn't-" Zane started to apologize, but I cut him off.

"So we both agree now right? Lets break up, this relationship isn't healthy for either of us." I said quickly turning around and hugging myself.

"You don't want this, Tara." He said with a tone to his voice.

"Yes I do Zane, I want this." I said back. I turned around and stared at him.

"Why…why now?" Zane said, lifting his hands up in question.

"Because, we both know it would have never worked out in the first place, I mean it's not like we love each other." I said loudly.

My sentence had him frozen in pain. The look on his face made me want to scream out and apologize to him, but I knew this was better.

"It's not like we love each other? Your right, we don't." he said softly. "It must have been a one-sided love then."

"Don't make me look like the bad guy Zane, I'm just-"

"Forget it, live the rest of your life with your stupid stalker!" he said angrily.

"Are you out of your mind! I would never even-" I started saying, but yet again he cut me off.

"Why are you saying this, we aren't together anymore so I don't care what you do or who you see." he said, turning around and stalking towards the door.

"Yea…well go see your slut girlfriend then! I'm sure Jenny would love to hear this news!" I yelled at him as he opened the door.

We both froze awkwardly as a man stood in front of the door with his hand raised to knock.

Zane angrily stomped around him and left.

"Can I help you." I said with boredom.

"Yes, it's about your punishment." the man said.

I stiffened as I remembered the punishment I was suppose to finish. Damn you Vincent!

"Yes…what about it?" I asked cautiously.

"It's been extended another month due to unfinished trash being taken out." he said, bowed slightly and left.

"I seriously hate this school…" I mumbled to myself.

"So do I, its such a pest."

My head snapped around to see Vincent laying on my bed comfortably.

I narrowed my eyes on him.

"This is all your fault." I said to him, and went to close the door to my room.

I closed it quickly and when I turned around he was right in front of me.

I almost gasped out loud, but tried my best to keep any kind of terror or surprise from showing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him angrily.

"Why…I'm simply here for you of course!" he said with a smile.

He gently gripped my chin and raised it up. I roughly moved my face to the side and out of his hands.

"Still feisty as ever." He mumbled and grabbed my hand.

"What-" Before I could question what he was doing he yanked my to the floor.

I hit the floor with a oaf, and he was quickly on top of me.

I tried to push him away by the chest, but he was heavier then I thought. He gripped my hands and held them above my head.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" I angrily said, struggling to get free.

He smirked and leaned forward.

I noticed he was going to try and kiss me so I quickly smashed my lips with his.

He was shocked that I did so, which was my goal.

He angrily feasted from my mouth and when he slid his tongue inside my mouth I pretended to want more, so he gave more. When I knew it was the perfect moment, I bit down on his tongue and yanked hard.

Stupid bastard I hope you die!

He hissed and tried to pull away, but I kept a good hold onto it. I could feel his blood in my mouth as I bit harder.

I really didn't want to swallow his blood, but spitting it out would give him a chance to get free, and I wasn't about to give him chances.

He was in pain, I knew that for sure.

Everything was going great for me until I felt myself stiffen and freeze. My mouth opened, letting his tongue go.

Damn it. Damn it!

"You…" he said, then chuckled.

He licked away the blood around his mouth and then on mine.

The only thing I could do was narrow my eyes on him and try to show as much hate as possible.

"Well, you got me." he said, sitting up watching me.

One thing that made me even more angry is when I noticed his tongue was healed, as if it were never bit in the first place.

I really hate him…

As I lay completely motionless on the floor I watched as he cocked his head to the side to stare at me.

We both tensed up as a knock sounded at my door.

"Tara! I heard about you and Zane breaking up! Let me in so we can talk." I heard Alex on the other side of the door.

Bad timing, bad timing. Alex you idiot if you get sucked into this mess I'm going to kill you!

Vincent had a smile on his face.

"Listen, if I let you talk I want you to tell him to leave, got it?" he whispered to me.

I blinked, because that was the only thing I could move.

I felt myself loosen up and I shook my head.

Alex knocked 3 more times.

"'I'll talk to you later Alex." I said, trying to sound calm.

"You need to talk to me now!" Alex yelled back.

"Leave me alone Alex, I said I'll talk to you later." I said with anger in my voice.

I heard him leave and I felt myself relax. Thank god he wasn't an idiot.

I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. Thank you Jesus.

I wanted to take my 'Thank you' back from Jesus the moment Vincent gripped the back of my head and crushed his lips on mine, yet again.

When I tried to push him away I wasn't capable of moving again.

The next moment I realized he could do more then just paralyze me, but he was capable of controlling me into kissing back.

I was kissing back and wrapping my arms around his neck. The whole time I was screaming inside for a savior to come and rip this thing off of me.

I wanted to scream and cry when my legs wrapped around his waist and he laid on top of me. Rocking himself back and forth, I wanted to vomit when I felt his…you know, hard.

The only thing I was thanking God for, was that our clothes were on. And we weren't actually doing anything, but I still felt disgusted.

Before Vincent could react, Zane had busted in the door and froze at the sight.

Vincent looked over his shoulder and smirked at him. I was still with my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist. The worst possible position someone could be caught in. But hey, at least I can actually say I wasn't able to move. I stared over at Zane, and because I was being controlled my eyes were glazed.

Zane gripped the door knob tightly until it broke off.

Things were about to get messy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! i really hope you enjoyed this chap, please leave reviews and tell me if it was horrible, if I was horrible or if you still love me T_T **

**Again im really sorry for ditching you all and making you suffer for months without any updates! **

**Much love 3**

**-SEXY TIME**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry to tell you all this, but this is in fact the LAST CHAPTER for this story o_o... i felt like i had to wrap it up. But do not fret, i will be writing a sequel to LEFT BEHIND...that is IF you all want me to. Go to the story for more information. ANYWAY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**-SEXY TIME  
**

Chapter 22

**Narrator **

Vincent elegantly stood up bringing Tara along with him. He threw his arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

Zane psychically tensed with anger and took a step closer.

"ah ah ah" Vincent taunted, putting a finger up.

Zane flex visibly getting ready to pounce.

"You know…I could have sworn you two had broken up. Don't tell me you're trying to steal my girl from me…are you?" Vincent smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"First of all, she's not yours. And secondly get your hands off her before I break them off." Zane threatened, taking another step towards them.

"What's this? YOU are threatening ME?" Vincent laughed. "She has chosen me, she wants ME."

"No she doesn't."

"Tara darling haven't you chosen me, and ONLY me?" Vincent gently gripped Tara's face, angling up to look at him.

"Yes." Tara replied emotionless.

Zane snapped and launched towards Vincent.

Vincent glance up smirking and vanished. He popped back up across the room and Zane turned to jump at him but he was hit behind the head.

Zane knelt down, shaking the dizzy feeling away.

Tara stood over Zane with a knife in her hand. Zane quickly dodge the swift strike of Tara's knife near his throat. She crouched down, knife in hand, and launched towards him. She collided against his body, throwing her hand directly towards his heart. He stopped her hand from sinking the knife into his chest and pushed her against the wall, trying to hold her still.

"Tara! Snap out of it!" Zane yelled in her face, still struggling to detach her from the knife.

She kicked him back and he stumbled and fell on his back. She drew her arm back and threw the knife at him, hitting him right on the side of his stomach.

He hissed in pain and pulled the knife out quickly throwing it under the bed. Tara leered back, smiling evilly.

Vincent chuckled as he watched the two square off into another fight. He smiled when he noticed Zane gave no intention of hurting Tara, but she was keen on killing him.

Life seemed pretty great for Vincent as he watched the two tangle. He walked over the two, watching as Tara continued to try to hold Zane down, which was becoming easier for her, considering how he was hurt. Vincent shoved his foot down, stepping on Zane's throat, keeping him from moving, and breathing.

Zane fought to get the boot off his throat, but struggled to stop Tara from hurting him further.

"Tara… Bite him." Vincent said, smiling down.

Tara crawled up Zane, and Vincent moved his foot to hold Zane face back, exposing his throat. He gripped Zane's face so roughly, he dug his nails into his jaw watching as blood began to drip.

Tara leaned over and stopped at his throat. There seemed to be a moment where she seemed almost confused. She opened her mouth but no fangs showed. Zane tried to push her away but Vincent tightened his cold on him and he stopped moving. Not because he couldn't move, but because the pain was too much.

Zane needed a way to get Tara back. He had no idea how he was going to snap her out of it, but he needed a plan, any plan.

Tara still seemed confused on how to bite him and Zane wanted to make his move quickly.

"Tara, I said bite him" Vincent said, his voice had a more demanding tone to it.

"Tara!" Vincent said, he leaned down to get a better look at Tara's face and that is when Zane made his move.

Tearing Vincent's hand away from his face, Zane shoved him aside and gripped Tara's face quickly.

"Tara!" Zane desperately said, shaking her a little.

"You disgusting animal." Vincent recovered, calling Zane a name.

Zane crushed his lips to Tara's quickly, hoping something good would come from it.

She ripped her lips away from him, and stood up, backing away. She shook and let out a scream before crumbling to the floor, holding her head in her hands.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Vincent yelled at Zane angrily and gripped Zane by the hair, dragging him across the room.

"I'll make you regret ever putting your disgusting lips on my fiancé!" Vincent said, punching Zane in the face.

Zane tried to fight back, but he was mostly trying to block himself from getting hit. Vincent struggled to keep Zane down, and gripped him by his hair, slamming the back of his head onto the floor.

Zane tried to get his hair free by holding onto the hand that gripped his hair. Zane looked up the instant a large white wolf chomped down on Vincent's throat, dragging him to the side and off of Zane.

Zane quickly realized it was Tara in her wolf form. He struggled to his feat trying to help her.

"Tara!" Vincent gurgled out. His throat was being crushed by Tara's jaws.

She shook him like a rag doll, and angrily dragged him around.

"Tara… I don't want to do this…but your making me have to." Vincent struggled.

Vincent clawed at her face and tried shoving his fingers in her eyes. When he found contact to one of her eyes she quickly let go, shaking her head. The most damaged he had done was just scare her into letting him go.

He gripped his throat, waiting for it to heal. When he noticed it wasn't healing he began to panic. What the hell had she done to him?

"I've made you human" She growled out. "At least for a moment"

She crept towards him making him take steps back.

"What do you mean!" he said, looking around wildly.

Before Vincent could say another word Zane ran into him. He felt a sharp pain and leaned against the wall. Zane pulled away revealing a knife sticking out of Vincent's chest, directly where his heart was.

Vincent slid to the floor in shock. He felt pain…he felt pain and he was bleeding. He wasn't healing.

This shouldn't be possible, he should be fine now.

He looked up at Tara, she continued to look at him with her green eyes, as if damming him to hell.

Why was she looking at him so angrily, when all he had ever done was love her?

He stared down at his hands noticing that they began to deteriorate. He was…dying.

He was turning to ashes…

He felt so odd, as if content with dying…as if he had been waiting for this moment all his life.

Tara returned back to human and watched the many emotions cross Vincent's face. She stood over him and knelt down, until she was face to face with him. She watched his arms and leg start to deteriorate and turn the ashes. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, getting him look into her eyes.

She seen something foreign in his eyes. She seen sadness but mostly happiness.

He gave a small smile to her and whispered a thanks before the rest of his body turned to ashes. She knelt there still holding her hand out to where his face once was. She looked at her wrist and watched as the 'X' mark faded away. She quickly turned around and noticed Zane panting

She ran and knelt beside him. He had his hand covered over his wound and she quickly looked for something to stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, even though she should have been asking HIM that.

"I'm fine but…You don't look so hot." She said, helping him stand and lay him down on the bed. "I'll go get help"

She started to pull away but he gripped her arm, stopping her.

She turned around in question .

"I love you." He said.

She looked stunned and tears sprang to her eyes.

"I love you to Zane." She said, then pulled away and ran out the room.

Zane leaned his aching head back feeling dizzy and really tired.

Before he realized what had happen he was in a dead sleep.

Tara returned finding Zane on the bed asleep. The doctor was at his side before she could blink. She felt horrible that the most damage he got was from her stabbing him. She felt helpless, scared and sick.

After the doctor looked him over, he opened a box filled with medical supplies such as bandages and sanitary wipes.

She watched as the doctor checked the stab wound and pour alcohol over it.

She waited for Zane to scream in agony but he never did. He just laid there in a deep sleep, oblivious to everything around him.

Once the doctor finished he told her to make sure to give him rest and feed him if he awakes. She nodded and he exited the room.

There was a knock at the door and it slid open, considering how it was missing a handle.

Alex and Matt walked in, wide eyed.

"What…what happened?" Alex asked, looking around and noticing blood on the walls and floor.

Tara sighed.

"It's a long story…But I need your help. I think it's better to take him to his own room." She said, hinting for them to help her pick him up and take him to his room.

Alex nodded and Matt also agreed. They went around the bed, gently lifting him and walking out the door carefully. Of course Zane's head was slightly hit by the door frame and everyone froze, stopping and watching what would happen.

Zane continued to sleep and they began to walk once again.

Once inside his room they set him on his bed, pulling the covers over him.

Tara's measly attempt to tuck him in failed flat. She was so nervous she thought she would vomit.

"Are you okay?" Alex brought Tara back to reality.

Tara nodded and went back to worrying about Zane.

Would they really be okay now? Would he still want to be with her?

Matt sat on the floor picking lint off his pants.

"I know this is probably the wrong time to say this…but I'm going out with Jenny." he said awkwardly, averting his eyes from Tara and Alex.

Tara's mouth hung open and it felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her skull.

"She's actually a good person, but you have to get to know her." He said quickly.

Alex looked slightly dazed and confused.

"I…Well congratulations!" Tara said, feeling odd.

All three of them waited for Zane to awake, but a week had past and he still hadn't woken up. Tara was pacing back and forth, worrying, crying.

What if he never woke up?

As soon as she thought that Zane tossed on the bed. Tara's head shot up and she stopped pacing. She rushed to his side, hoping he would wake up this time.

When his eyes opened she almost fainted from relief.

'Zane" She whispered, leaning over him.

His eyes flickered over to her and softened. His hand rose and he cupped her face gently.

Alex and Matt both looked at each other and decided to leave the two love birds alone, leaving the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry I stabbed you!" She said quickly.

"I would have stopped but he-" Her words were cut off by a scorching kiss.

He pulled her down on the bed and held her tightly. Nothing would take her away from him this time.

* * *

Zane and Tara made their way towards the elevators to go to lunch. They held hands and joked around, poking each other.

Tara glanced up and froze in her spot. Zane stopped with her and looked up to see what had caught her attention.

There, in the middle of the hallway stood Vincent, making his way down the hall towards them.

"Vincent!" Tara said loudly, completely shocked.

Vincent looked up surprised and then confused.

"Do…I know you?" He asked.

Zane didn't know whether to kick him in the face or believe that this person didn't know them.

"You…You're Vincent right?" Tara asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Uh, my name is Vince…" he said, looking at Tara then at Zane confused.

"Vince…Not Vincent?" She asked him once again.

"Yes my name is Vince Roberts…" He was trying to make his way past them.

"Do you have a brother?" She asked him hurriedly as he tried to slip by.

"No…I'm an only child. Look you guys are freaking me out so I'm just going to leave now." He said quickly marching ahead, leaving them to stare at the empty space he once was.

Tara looked up at Zane and they had the same puzzled expression on.

"Naw…" They said at the same time, walking to the elevators.

Their new life was just starting. The past is the past and the future is just beginning. They held each others hands and walked inside the elevator.

Zane looked over at Tara with a twinkle in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Tara as the elevator doors closed, taking them to their new destination.

**THE END**

**What do you think of this story? O_O was it too soon to end it? was it perfect timing? Was this story horrible? TELL ME! in a review! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! I LOVE ALL MY READERS very much!**

**-SEXY TIME  
**


End file.
